Because Role Players
by Misscelyunjae
Summary: Yunho pemain role player, bertemu dengan couple role playernya, Hero. Namun, saat pertemuan pertama membuatnya terkejut bukan main karena gender, Hero yang ditebaknya salah. Ketika cinta di role player benar" menjadi nyata, Yunho seakan bingung antara tetap bertahan di role players world atau berhenti dan memilih kekasihnya untuk bertahan di sisinya. YunJae/Yaoi/DLDR/Repost. Chap 4
1. Chapter 1

Title : Because Role Players!

Author : Misscel.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.

Pair : YunJae.

Rated : T.

Lenght : Chapter 1.

**Warning : Boy x Boy, Bromance. Dont Like Dont Read. No Bash. No Flame. No Wars.**

_Check It..._

**Because this role players world make our real world so crazy, I'm always thinking about you in every second, Oh god what's happened with me, it's wrong or true? Cause I love that person really. Not in our games role players. **

Senyuman manis mengembang sempurna di bibir tebal sexy milik pria yang kini tengah asik memainkan jari jemarinya pada layar ipad. Yang entah berapa lama dalam sehari ini dia pegang. Pandangannya sangat fokus kedepan dan sekali-kali dia tertawa senang ataupun tersenyum.

"_I love my Hero so damn much_," gumamnya pelan dan menuliskan hal itu pada sebuah _wall account facebook _yang begitu sangat dia sukai untuk dilihat. Kemudian jari jemarinya kembali berjelajah ke _chat box_. Senyum mahal dari pria ini lagi-lagi tersungging. Entahlah dia jadi suka tersenyum jika berhadapan dengan ipadnya ini dan tentu dengan orang yang bernama **Hero From TVXQ **dari _account facebook _yang selalu dikunjunginya.

"_I want kiss your lips really Boo, you're always make me thinking about you in every day_, every minute, even it every second!" gumamnya lagi dan mengirim itu pada _chat box_ dengan nama dan account yang sama seperti tadi.

"Hah, _why you so cute my lovely_?" Kali ini dia hanya bergumam tanpa menuliskan itu pada ipad, jari jemarinya pun diam namun berbeda dengan jaringan otaknya yang entah sedang memikirkan apa.

"Waktunya untuk kembali ke _real, _**U-know Leader TVXQ!**" Pria itu terlonjak kaget dan dengan sigap dia menatap kedepan pintu kamar, ada seorang gadis yang menggelengkan kepala dan menatapnya tajam.

"Sebentar lagi," sahut sang pria dan tersenyum tipis.

"Yunho _oppa_! Kau sudah menghabiskan waktu 3 jam dengan Ipad mu dan dengan HERO-mu itu, sekarang kekasihmu yang _real _sedang menunggu dibawah!" ucap sang gadis dan menatap Yunho jengah.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, aku harus pamit pada Hero dulu," sahut Yunho dan menggerakkan kembali jemari-jemarinya dilayar ipad. Kemudian dia meletakkan ipad dibawah bantal, sedikit menggeliat dan bangkit dari ranjang empuk.

"Aku akan mengganti bajuku dulu," ujar Yunho pada gadis yang masih menatap Yunho, kakaknya..

"Kau harus berhenti bermain _oppa_!" Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kearah sang adik.

"_Wae_?" Tanya Yunho polos dan menaikan alisnya. Bingung.

"_It's over Oppa_, kau sudah tidak bermain pada _rules_nya!" Jawab si gadis seraya menghela napas.

"Maksudmu Jihye?" Tanya Yunho dan mendekat pada sang adik.

"Kau terlalu gila dengan permainan _roleplayers _itu, kau bisa menghabiskan waktumu berjam-jam didepan ipadmu, di kantormu dan..."

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengenalkan aku pada permainan ini?" Potong Yunho dengan pertanyaannya yang membuat Jihye bungkam.

"Kenapa Jihye? Hanya karna _couple _RP mu memutusimu kau melarangku untuk memainkan permainanku lagi? Kau tahu kan, aku adalah _fansboy _dari Hero dan betapa senangnya aku, ketika aku bermain permainan ini. Lalu mendapatkan Hero sebagai _couple _U-know RP ku! Kami sudah menginjak bulan ke-4, dan kau tahu kami juga merencanakan tentang pernikahan dan memiliki anak..."

"Itu cuma permainan _Oppa_, **GAMES**!" Potong cepat Jihye, dia cukup heran kenapa Yunho bisa emosi dengan dirinya seperti ini.

Sebelum-sebelumnya tak pernah dia memarahi ataupun membentak Jihye, tapi hanya demi membela permainan RP yang sedang dimainkannya Yunho menjadi orang yang berbeda dan tak dikenal oleh adiknya sendiri.

"Aku tahu itu cuma permainan, tapi aku selalu merasa senang ketika dengan Hero. Dia sangat baik, menggemaskan, dan manis," sahut Yunho dingin, berbalik dari Jihye yang terdiam. Jihye hanya bisa memperhatikan Yunho yang kini membuka lemari dan mengambil bajunya untuk diganti.

"Aku akan menemani BoA Unnie, di bawah, aku harap kau cepat bersiap-siap!" Ujar Jihye dan menghela napas berat.

Jihye cukup merasa menyesal mengenalkan dunia RP pada kakaknya itu. Jihye pikir Yunho bisa membedakan antara _games _dan _real_. Pada awalnya memang begitu. Tapi Yunho cukup berubah ketika dia mengenal Hero-nya yang sekarang. Yunho menjadi maniak _online _dan sering tidak mempedulikan dunia nyata.

.

.

.

**Reality and role players, will never be the same. Can you enjoy the world in a different way? **

Yunho turun dari lantai atas, senyuman mengembang disambut oleh gadis cantik yang duduk anggun di sofa ruang tamu bersama dengan Jihye yang menatap lain ke arah Yunho.

"Maaf menunggu lama," ucap Yunho sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Apa kau terlalu sibuk, _Baby_?" Tanya BoA, gadis cantik yang kini tengah berdiri dan hendak mengecup bibir Yunho. Namun Yunho cepat menghindar, sehingga membuat BoA cukup kesal atas tindakan yang akhir-akhir ini diberlakukan Yunho padanya.

"Maaf BoA, seharusnya bukan kau yang menjemputku. Ya, aku terlalu sibuk," jawab Yunho pada pertanyaan BoA tadi.

Jihye memutar bola matanya dan beranjak dari sofa yang diduduk. Jihye cukup gemas dengan Yunho, sekaligus tak enak hati pada BoA atas sikap kakaknya sekarang.

"Ayo Yun, aku sudah terlalu rindu pada mu, kau tahu kau sudah mengabaikanku terlalu lama karna kesibukanmu itu," BoA menggandeng lengan Yunho. Pria itu hanya tersenyum kaku dan mengikuti langkah BoA menuju keluar mansion besar ini.

Jihye menghela napas lagi, sekarangpun Yunho sangat terlihat jelas berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Apa _couple _RPnya begitu sangat mempengaruhi atau bagaimana? Jihye jadi ingin tahu banyak tentang Hero. Hero yang berhasil merubah dunia Yunho sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

**When friends become enemies.**

Mata sipit musang Yunho membesar sempurna ketika dia melihat sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan di _Wall account Facebook_ Hero nya. Dengan cepat dia mendial nomor dari telpon di dalam kantornya.

"Cepat kemari!" Ucap Yunho penuh perintah, dan sangat gusar. Yunho mengendorkan dasinya yang dirasa cukup mengikat dan mencekek leher pada saat seperti ini. Entah kenapa dia merasa panas. Tidak suka akan apa yang dilihat pada _wall Facebook _milik kekasih RPnya.

"Ada apa, Yun?" Tanya pria bersuara husky ini dan tersenyum ke arah Yunho yang langsung mengedarkan pandangan berbahaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hero-ku?" Tanya Yunho cepat, dan langsung menatap tajam pada pria yang tadi dia panggil ke ruangannya.

"Tidak ada Yun, aku hanya sedikit menggodanya, " Jawab si pria ini sembari tertawa renyah yang membuat Yunho menggeram tidak senang.

"Menggodanya?" Tanya Yunho, tatapannya semakin tajam.

"_Yeah_, cuma main-main Yun. Lagi pula itu hanya permainan, kan? Aku tidak bermain-main dengan kekasihmu di _real_," jawab pria itu dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Dengar Park Yoochun, aku tidak peduli jika kau dan BoA mempunyai hubungan spesial atau yang lainnya. Tapi jika kau mencoba merebut dia dari ku, maka kau akan menjadi lawanku, Chun-ah!" Tegas Yunho dengan nada bicara yang pelan dan berdesis cukup berbahaya.

Yoochun membesarkan matanya dan sudah cukup sangat jelas dari ekspresi wajah pria itu. Yoochun sedang sangat terkejut dengan jawaban Yunho sekarang.

"Tapi Yun..."

"_I love my Hero, more than everything i have_," potong cepat Yunho sebelum kata-kata memuakkan yang sama seperti Jihye keluar dari mulut sahabatnya.

"_Oh come on_, Yun..."

"Aku ada janji bertemu dengan Hero, hari ini," Yunho melirik sekilas Yoochun. Dan membuat pria itu terbelalak kaget tak percaya. Sejauh itu kah sudah hubungan antara keduanya sampai mereka merencanakan bertemu di _real_?

"Kau serius, Yun?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Tak pernaah seserius sekarang," jawab Yunho dan merapikan pakaiannya.

"Tapi Yun, itu kan cuma sebuah permainan kenapa menjadi seserius sekarang ini ? Yun..."

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu sebelumnya, Chun. Aku mencintai Hero-ku! Jangan pernah sekali lagi kau menyentuhnya, atau kau akan berhadapan denganku!" Yunho menatap tajam Yoochun yang hanya terdiam, kemudian beranjak pergi dari ruangan kantornya.

"_Oh god, it's not good, why so serious with this fucking games_? Apa yang terjadi dengan Yunho?" gumam Yoochun dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sejujurnya Yoochun hanya bermain-main dengan menulis di _wall _Hero nya Yunho dengan _Account roleplayer_nya. Yaa, Yoochun juga mempunyai _account _RP sama seperti Yunho dan Jihye. Hanya saja, Yoochun masih bisa membedakan _real _dan _games _berbeda dengan Yunho yang sudah tak mempunyai batas sekat lagi antara keduanya.

.

.

.

**The First Meeting!**

Yunho duduk cukup gelisah disebuah _caffe _yang dia janjikan sebelumnya dengan Hero, _couple roleplayer. _Sekali-kali diliriknya jam tangan, dia benar-benar tak sabar untuk menanti orang yang sudah 4 bulan menjadi _couple_nya dalam games itu.

"_Annyeong_," sapa sebuah suara bak malaikat terdengar ditelinga Yunho. Dengan segera Yunho menoleh kesamping. Mata Yunho terbelalak dan langsung menatap intens seseorang yang kini tengah malu dipandangi olehnya.

"U-know?" Tanya orang ini hati-hati.

Tentu mereka hanya membuat janji tanpa pernah melihat satu sama lain sebelumnya. Dan dalam janji pertemuan mereka tepat di meja ini dan jam ini lah waktu yang ditentukan oleh keduanya.

"Hero?" Tanya balik Yunho dan diangguki pelan oleh Hero yang tersenyum malu.

"Aah silahkan duduk," Ucap Yunho cepat dan berdiri kemudian menarikkan sebuah kursi di depannya untuk Hero.

"_Gomawo _U-know," Ucap Hero dan tersipu malu, dapat dilihat dari semburat-semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Menambah kesan _cute _yang tercipta dalam benak Yunho sebelumnya.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Boo?" Tanya Yunho sesaat ketika dia sudah kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

Hero yang ada di depannya sedikit kaget dengan panggilan yang diucapkan Yunho. Hero menunduk dan wajahnya semakin memerah malu.

"Kenapa Boo? Malu?" Tanya Yunho menggoda dan terkekeh. Dia benar-benar gemas melihat tingkah langsung Hero-nya ini, bukan seperti di _facebook _seperti biasanya.

"_Ne_, kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, aku sungguh malu, " Jawabnya dan memainkan kuku. Yunho tersenyum senang dan memanggil pelayan kemudian menyebutkan beberapa pesananannya dan Hero.

"Kau sungguh ingat apa yang aku sukai? " Tanya 'Hero' dan menatap malu-malu pada Yunho.

"Tentu Boo, ooh ya namaku Jung Yunho," sahut Yunho dan mengulurkan tangannya sembari tersenyum manis yang membuat detak jantung ' Hero ' berdegup cepat.

"Uumm, Kim Jaejoong," sambut Jaejoong atau Hero dalam permainan mereka itu, dan menjabat tangan Yunho dengan ekspresi malunya yang begitu sangat menggemaskan.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong semakin intens dan degupan yang menjadi-jadi kini semakin bergetar hebat di dadanya. Sama seperti Jaejoong yang seakan ingin meledak-ledak detik ini juga.

Hening, Mereka hanya memandang kagum satu sama lain. Sama halnya dengan _games roleplayers_ yang mereka mainkan. Mereka mengagumi sosok artis yang mereka perankan, maka seperti itulah sekarang. Yunho mengagumi Jaejoong yang ada di depannya layak seperti Hero yang dikaguminya. Dan Jaejoong mengagumi Yunho sama seperti U-know yang begitu dia idolakan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menyukai TVXQ ? Hmm maksudku.."

"Sudah cukup lama, aah U-know? Aku suka dia karna dia begitu cocok dengan Hero, " ucap Jaejoong dan menjelaskan dengan tenang, dia cukup mengerti pertanyaan Yunho itu mengarah ke mana.

"Ooh, kau seorang _Fujoshi_?" Tanya Yunho dan terkekeh ringan.

"_Fujoshi_?"Tanya balik Jaejoong dan tersenyum diantara jemari lentiknya yang menutupi bibir.

"_Ne Fujoshi_, bukankah hal yang seperti itu... "

"Kau benar, tapi aku bukan seorang gadis," Mata Yunho terbuka sedikit lebih besar ketika mendengar kata terakhir Jaejoong. Dia cukup bingung dengan maksud dari itu.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Yunho mencoba tenang namun pikirannya tak bisa tenang sedikitpun.

"Aku pria Yun, sama seperti mu, sama seperti Hero yang kita sukai," jawab Jaejoong sedikit tersenyum dan menatap Yunho hati-hati. Dia sudah tidak heran ataupun kaget jika mendapati ekspresi seperti Yunho sekarang, banyak orang yang salah kira dengan gendernya.

Yunho mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya takjub. Entahlah apa yang terjadi pada pria tampan ini. Dia begitu sangat terkejut dan syok dengan pengakuan Jaejoong, nama _real _Hero nya itu.

"Kenapa Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong hati-hati dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia cukup peka untuk membaca keadaan.

"Aah _gwenchana _Jaejoong-_sshi_," jawab Yunho dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

Jaejoong menunduk dan menatap kaki meja, jujur ada sedikit perasaan kecewa ketika Yunho menyebut namanya dengan sangat formal. Bukan seperti tadi pertama mereka berjumpa dan Yunho langsung memanggil Boo, layaknya dia menyebut Hero _roleplayer _miliknya.

"Apa kau pikir sebelumnya aku seorang gadis, Yun?" Tanya langsung Jaejoong dan berusaha tersenyum. Entahlah dia sendiri kurang mengerti tentang perasaan seperti apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Sedikit terluka dan sangat kecewa, juga rasa-rasanya matanya memanas ingin menangis.

"Hmm ku pikir iya, maaf maksudku..."

"_Gwenchana_, aku mengerti Yun. _Mianhae _ada yang harus ku lakukan sekarang," ucap Jaejoong dan segera berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya.

"Tapi Jaejoong-_sshi _sebentar lagi..."

"_Jeongmal mianhae_, Yun, aku harus pergi, _annyeong_," ucap cepat Jaejoong dan menunduk setengah badannya. kemudian dengan cepat keluar dari _caffe _ini.

Yunho memperhatikannya, ada rasa bersalah menyelusup masuk kedalam hati. Entahlah, yang dikatakan Jaejoong benar. Dia pikir Jaejoong adalah seorang gadis. Dan bukankah yang menjadi _roleplayers _Hero itu seorang gadis dengan tingkat _fujoshi _yang tinggi. Tapi berbeda dengan Jaejoong. Dia benar-benar seorang pria, pria cantik seperti halnya Hero yang dimainkannya. Dan jujur Yunho pun sempat mengira dia adalah seorang gadis tadinya.

Yunho menarik napas dan menghelanya. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat, namun pikirannya seakan menolak. Dia benar-benar suka Hero _couple_nya itu. Dan tak dipungkirinya hal itu sudah merembet jauh ke dalam dunia nyata. Tapi dia sendiri bingung dan agak kecewa ketika mengetahui Jaejoong adalah pria, sama seperti dirinya.

Benar-benar dalam skandal yang _complicated_. Yunho bagai orang bodoh yang tidak bertanggung jawab dengan membiarkan Jaejoong pergi begitu saja. Sedangkan dia cukup tau kalau Jaejoong adalah pribadi yang sensitif. Dan pikiran-pikiran lain yang timbul setelah pertemuan ini. Rumit, sangat rumit sekarang buat Yunho.

.

.

.

TBC.

EYD ga beraturan, Typo dimana" -bow-

FF lama, sedikit aku revisi (?). English gagal, ketinggalan di London. Ini FF lama, udah pernah post di sini juga. Cuma aku repost ulang :D .

Yang RP, yang RP seeeerr seeer ah -slaap- pasti ngerti deh xD .

Thank For Reading ~

-kalau ada-

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Because Role Players!

Author : Misscel.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.

Pair : YunJae.

Rated : T.

Lenght : Chapter 2.

**Warning : Boy x Boy, Bromance. Dont Like Dont Read. No Bash. No Flame. No Wars.**

_Check It..._

**Chapter 2.**

Yunho menarik napas dan menghelanya. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat, namun pikirannya seakan menolak, dia benar-benar suka Hero _couple_nya itu. Dan tak dipungkirinya hal itu sudah merembet jauh kedalam dunia real. Tapi dia sendiri bingung dan agak kecewa ketika mengetahui Jaejoong adalah seorang pria.

Benar-benar dalam skandal yang _complicated_. Yunho bagai orang bodoh yang tidak bertanggung jawab dengan membiarkan Jaejoong pergi begitu saja, sedangkan dia cukup tau kalau Jaejoong adalah pribadi yang sensitif. Dan pikiran-pikiran lain yang timbul setelah pertemuan ini. Rumit, sangat rumit sekarang buat Yunho.

_**And the reality is not sweet as the games they play.**_

Derap langkah kaki Jaejoong semakin melaju. Sekali-kali tangannya mengusap pipi putih yang dialiri sungai kecil dari mata besar indahnya. Tak pernah dia mempedulikan orang-orang sekitar jalan yang ditemui. Entah orang itu memandangnya aneh ataupun yang lain. Yang sekarang ada dalam benaknya adalah kembali ke apartemen dan menenangkan diri. Benar! Menenangkan diri, hatinya, pikirannya dan juga menghentikan mata indah itu untuk mengeluarkan cairan sebening kristal.

Jujur dia sangat kecewa dengan perlakuan manis yang diberikan Yunho diawal-awal pertemuan mereka. Namun apa boleh buat, pria yang sudah menjadi _couple _RP nya selama hampir 4 bulan itu salah mengira dirinya. Sehingga ketika mengetahui Jaejoong seorang pria, sikapnya langsung berubah. Tidak ada kata manis seperti diawal pertemuan tadi. Mungkin cuma Jaejoong saja yang sudah sangat percaya diri dengan pertemuan yang mungkin akan berlanjut ke _real _mereka atau yang lainnya. Banyak hal berkecamuk dalam benak. Dan dadanya serasa berat, ada sesuatu yang menghimpitnya, sakit!.

Jaejoong sudah tiba di apartemen yang cukup mewah di kota besar ini. Dengan cepat dia masuk ke loby, naik ke dalam lift, menekan angka lantai apartemennya. Dan menunggu dengan sangat gelisah hingga pintu lift itu terbuka.

Dengan terburu-buru Jaejoong menuju kamar apartemennya mengeluarkan sebuah card I'd dengan tangannya yang gemetar, menggesekkannya. Kemudian dia menggeleng pelan karena pintu belum juga terbuka. Dia memutuskan untuk menekan sederetan angka password hingga pintu apartemen terbuka.

"_Hyung_?" Sebuah suara dengan nada heran, cukup mengagetkan Jaejoong dan dengan cepat dia menoleh pada seorang pria jangkung yang baru keluar dari salah satu kamar. "_Waeyo_?" Tanya si pria dan terlihat sangat panik.

Siapa yang tidak akan panik jika melihat Jaejoong yang begitu sangat berantakan sekarang dengan air mata yang cukup deras mengalir dari sudut matanya yang indah.

"_A...aniyo_," sahut Jaejoong lekas dan menyapu cairan yang menempel pada pipinya yang seputih porselen.

"_Aniyo? Come on Hyung_, apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya lagi was-was, sambil membantu Jaejoong berjalan menuju sofa empuk ruang tamu.

"Tak ada yang terjadi Changmin-ah," Jawab Jaejoong pelan dan menatap lurus kemeja.

"Ayolah _Hyung_, aku tidak bodoh! Apa yang terjadi tadi? apa U-know itu melukaimu? Atau..."

"_Ani _Min, _gwenchanayo,"_ potong cepat Jaejoong dan tersenyum kaku kearah namja yang dipanggilnya Changmin.

"_Come on, Hyung! You are not okay!_ " Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak ketika mendapat bentakan dari Changmin yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Changmin _I'm okay, really I'm_..."

"Aku tahu kau _Hyung_, kau tidak baik-baik saja. Aku tahu dan alasan itu semua adalah..."

"Changmin!" Jaejoong balas menatap Changmin, dia memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Changmin.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya. Sedikit mengigit bibir bawah dan menimang rasa untuk memberitahu Changmin tentang kejadian tadi.

"Katakanlah _Hyung_, kau bilang aku sudah seperti adikmu sendiri, aku hanya tidak ingin..."

"Dia mengira aku seorang perempuan Min-ah," ucap Jaejoong dan menunduk, setetes cairan beningnya kembali menyeruak dari sudut mata.

"Maksud _Hyung_?" Tanya Changmin hati-hati dan menatap Jaejoong penuh sayang. Berbeda dengan beberapa saat tadi ketika dia membentak Jaejoong untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Yunho, dia pikir aku adalah seorang gadis. Sama seperti _role players _Hero pada umumnya yang bersifat _fujoshi_, dia benar-benar manis Min. Tapi ketika dia tau aku bukan sesuai keinginannya. Sikapnya berubah bahkan dia memanggilku Jaejoong-_sshi, _bukan Boo pada waktu pertama kali dia memanggilku. Aku sungguh kecewa," Jaejoong menceritakan bagaimana pertemuan manis yang berujung pahitnya bersama dengan Yunho tadi.

Dan Changmin, dia cukup bagus untuk menjadi pendengar karna tak ada selaan selama Jaejoong bercerita, "Jadi namanya Yunho?" Tanya Changmin hati-hati, Jaejoong mengangguk dan menyapu kembali pipinya.

"Jung Yunho," sahutnya menyebut nama lengkap U-know _couple _RPnya.

"Dan dia mengira _Hyung _adalah _fujoshi, _tapi ketika tahu _Hyung _pria sikapnya berubah?" Tanya Changmin lagi, kembali Jaejoong mengangguk menjawabnya.

Changmin sedikit mengerutkan kening. Memang benar tiap orang dalam dunia RP pasti akan mengira kalau dalamnya atau _real_nya _role player _Hero itu adalah perempuan. Namun berbeda dengan teman hidupnya ini. Yaa, tentu itu sudah sangat jelas. Jaejoong seorang pria dan Changmin pun sempat terkecoh pada saat pertama kali kenal dengan Jaejoong 1 tahun yang lalu.

"Mungkin dia hanya kaget _Hyung_, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, " ucap Changmin mencoba menenangkan, jujur dia sendiri kurang tahu kata apa yang pas buat menenangkan Jaejoong sekarang, sedangkan dia sangat tahu bagaimana karakter Jaejoong dan bagaimana dia begitu sangat mencintai U-know nya itu.

"Tapi Min, aku... Aku takut jika dia tidak ingin bersama denganku lagi, aku sungguh takut Min, aku.." Jaejoong tak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya lagi, semua bayangan pikiran akan itu kini menari indah dalam benaknya. Sungguh tak bisa dia bayangkan jika seandainya benar akan seperti itu maka hancurlah sudah dirinya karna _games _yang sungguh membuatnya menjadi begitu rumit.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam hyung, tenanglah jika dia benar-benar menyukai Hero mu maka dia pasti akan bisa memilih yang mana yang _real _dan yang cuma _games,"_ sahut Changmin dengan kata-katanya yang cukup bijak.

Tapi sungguh menyakitkan dalam pendengaran Jaejoong sekarang. Kini kedua mata besar bulat Jaejoong yang berkaca-kaca menatap Changmin penuh arti membuat pria itu tertunduk dan merasa bersalah dengan kata-katanya barusan.

"Mianhae _Hyung_, aku..."

"Kau benar Min, ini cuma _games _dan hanya akan menjadi _games_!" Jaejoong beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya tadi. Berjalan cepat menuju ke dalam kamar dan menguncinya. Dia sungguh ingin menyendiri diwaktu sekarang. Kata-kata Changmin tadi bukan menenangkannya malah membuatnya semakin galau.

Changmin menghela napas, dia sungguh merutuki dirinya sendiri atas kata-kata tadi. Seharusnya dia tidak mengucapkan hal itu sedangkan dia sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong dan bagaimana cara Jaejoong memainkan _games_nya semenjak kenal Yunho, U-know-nya itu. Seandainya dia bisa memutar waktu, dia hanya ingin bersikap diam tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata apapun. Bukan seperti tadi yang malah membuat Jaejoong akan semakin lebih kacau dari sebelumnya.

"_Mianhae Hyung,_ aku akan berusaha membantumu, setidaknya dalam games itu," Gumam Changmin dan beranjak dari sofa menuju dapur tempat favoritnya di apartemen ini.

.

.

.

**Confused.**

Yunho melemparkan jas mahalnya ke sofa ruangan kantor. Sesaat kemudian dia juga menghempaskan tubuh ke sofa empuk ini. Dipijitnya kening pelan, bayangan beberapa saat tadi ketika bertemu dengan Jaejoong kembali bermain indah dalam benak. Rasa bersalah yang tadi sempat muncul kini seakan menjadi-jadi. Harusnya dia bisa tenang bukan malah bersikap yang seperti tadi, tapi apa boleh buat semua sudah terjadi. Dan pikirannya pun masih belum bisa menerima akan hal itu.

"Bro!" Suara Yoochun yang masuk dengan tidak sopan ke ruangan Yunho, sukses membuat Yunho sedikit terlonjak dari sofa yang didudukinya.

"Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Hero?" Tanyanya langsung dan duduk di seberang sofa yang diduduki Yunho. Yunho memandangnya sekilas kemudian mengangkat bahunya.

"Begitulah," Jawabnya sedikit malas.

"Begitulah?"

"Ya, memang seperti apa lagi Chun?" Tanya Yunho yang mencoba bersikap tenang diantara rasa kacau yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Apa dia cantik? _Sexy_? _Cute _seperti yang di _role players_?" Tanya Yoochun dan sedikit terkekeh.

Yunho terdiam dengan pertanyaan ini. Jika ditanya apa Jaejoong cantik? Ya benar, Jaejoong cantik dan itu diakui oleh dirinya. Dan apa Jaejoong _sexy_? Itu juga benar, dia sangat _sexy _dalam pandangan Yunho. Lalu _cute?_ Tentu saja itu sangat benar. Yunho bahkan sangat gemas melihat tingkah malu-malu Jaejoong tadi.

Dan kenapa Yunho harus berpikir lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu? Apa karna Jaejoong seorang pria? Dan hal itu sungguh di luar perkiraannya yang menduga Jaejoong Hero-nya itu adalah seorang perempuan.

"Jadi Yun?" Tanya Yoochun, dia cukup sangat penasaran dengan Hero yang dia kenal di _games _mereka.

"Yaa, dia cantik, _sexy_, dan teramat _cute_," jawab Yunho jujur, meski di ujung sudut bibirnya terukir senyum kaku.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yoochun meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja Chun-ah," sahut Yunho dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengotak-atiknya dan berusaha sibuk dengan itu. Hanya untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya dan tekanan pikirannya tentang hal ini.

"_Good_, lebih cantik mana Hero dan BoA kalau menurutmu?" Tanya Yoochun yang sukses memecah konsentrasi Yunho untuk menenangkan diri.

Yunho sejenak berpikir atas pertanyaan Yoochun ini. BoA memang cantik. Tapi Jaejoong juga cantik dan itu sungguh berbeda kan, pria cantik! Bukankah itu hal yang sangat jarang ditemui oleh Yunho selain idolanya si Hero yang mempunyai paras cantik untuk ukuran pria. Begitupun Jaejoong. Dia bagaikan jelmaan idolanya itu.

"Hmm itu sulit Chun, mereka sama-sama cantik," jawab Yunho pada akhirnya. Tapi entahlah ketika membayangkan wajah cantik milik Jaejoong yang ditemui tadi, jantungnya semakin aneh. Berbeda dengan otaknya yang seakan masih syok dan kurang bisa terima dengan persamaan **GENDER **antara mereka.

"Hmm baiklah, ku rasa ini saatnya untuk pulang, dan kau kelihatan lelah Yun, " Yoochun beranjak dari tempatnya. Yaa seperti itulah Yoochun terkadang masuk ke ruangan Yunho hanya mempertanyakan urusan yang tak jelas atau hanya ingin menggoda.

Yunho menghela napas, ketika Yoochun yang sangat akrab dengannya direal ataupun _role player _itu keluar ruangan. Disapunya sedikit keringat yang membasahi kening.

"_Oh god!_" Gumamnya bagai melalui suatu hal yang berat atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan Yoochun tadi.

Kembali dilihatnya ponsel dan menuju menu layanan internet. Seperti biasanya dia akan menggunakan waktu luang untuk _online _dan bermain _games _RP itu. Namun sesaat kemudian jemari-jemarinya menekan tombol undo dan mengunci ponsel, meletakkannya kembali kedalam saku dan memejamkan matanya. Mencoba merilekskan pikirannya untuk segala hal yang membebani hari ini.

.

.

.

_**So Gloomy.**_

Jaejoong menatap layar laptopnya sedari 30 menit yang lalu. Wajahnya sedikit memucat dan bibirnya sedikit mengering. Digerak-gerakkannya jemari-jemarinya menuliskan sebuah kalimat di _account facebok _milik U-know-nya.

"_I miss you bear_," Gumamnya dengan bibir yang bergetar dan cairan bening yang mulai mengalir dari sudut mata indah. Dibacanya satu persatu _wall account_ milik _couple _tercintanya ini. Banyak _wall post_ yang dia kirimkan selama 1 minggu terakhir ini. Namun Yunho hanya membalas beberapa kali tidak seperti biasanya yang akan selalu membalas dan chat dengannya seperti dulu. Semua berubah dan itu sangat terlihat jelas.

"Huh," desahnya pelan dan dengan mata yang sedikit membesar ketika melihat nama U-know muncul pada _chat box_ nya. Dengan cepat dia kembali menulis kata-kata seperti tadi.

"_I miss you, I miss you so badly Bea_r," Gumam Jaejoong dengan cairan bening yang sudah membuat sungai kecil dipipi. Dia sangat senang ketika melihat U-know nya _online_. Sejak 1 minggu yang lalu tepatnya sejak pertemuan _real _mereka U-know tak pernah bertemu dengannya _online_. Dan hal itu sangat membuat Jaejoong kecewa, bukan kecewa lagi tapi lebih tepatnya terluka dengan sikap Yunho, ketika pertemuan dan setelahnya.

_1 menit_

_3 menit_

_5 menit_

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika tak ada balasan pun yang dia terima dari Yunho. Padahal di sana tertulis pesan sudah dibaca. Namun nihil tak ada balasan _chat _ataupun _notification _yang memberitahukan balasan _wall post_nya. Sedangkan dia tahu Yunho masih di sana, dia masih _online_.

Jaejoong menggerak-gerakkan kursor cepat dengan tangannya yang sedikit bergetar. Kembali dilihatnya _account Facebook _U-know Leader TVXQ.

"Yun," Gumamnya dengan mata yang membesar bersamaan aliran deras air matanya yang menyeruak dari sudut mata Dia sungguh tak kuasa melihat _wall account_ Yunho.

"Yunho," panggilnya lagi dan terus menatap layar laptopnya. Bagaikan ditikam dengan belati oleh orang yang begitu sangat berharga olehnya. Sakit, rasanya sungguh sangat sakit, tentu saja sangat sakit.

_'WAEYO ?'_

Kata yang dia tulis lagi di _wall post account _Yunho. Dipegangnya dada yang serasa sangat menghimpit. Rasa-rasanya Jaejoong tak bisa lagi melihat lebih lama hal yang begitu sangat menyakitinya itu. Sungguh dia tak kuasa untuk terus melihat deretan-deretan _wall post_ milik Hero yang lain yang memenuhi wall milik U-know nya.

"_Hyuuuung gwenchanayo!_" Pekik suara tenor yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir dan menatap Jaejoong dengan matanya yang kini membesar.

"Changmin-ah," panggil Jaejoong dan menatap sendu Changmin yang langsung menghampirinya, kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

"_Gwenchana Hyung?_" Tanya Changmin lagi dan menutup laptop milik Jaejoong ketika dia melihat layarnya sesaat.

"Sakit, Min. Sakit Min-ah, dadaku sakit," jawab Jaejoong pelan dengan suara yang bergetar dan air mata yang terus mengalir dari sudut mata.

"Ya _Hyung_, aku tahu," Sahut Changmin dan membelai lembut punggung Jaejoong yang kini menangis dalam pelukannya. Dia cukup tahu betapa pahit dan sakitnya perasaan Jaejoong sekarang, dan selama 1 minggu terakhir ini.

"Ada apa Min? kau berteriak seperti orang gila?" Tanya sebuah suara seperti _dolphin _ini dan berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jaejoong. Changmin menatapnya sesaat kemudian kembali mengabaikan pria itu.

"Jaejoong Hyung? Wae?" Tanya pria itu dan sedikit bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Jaejoong tak menjawab pertanyaan tadi. Jika Changmin tahu, maka sudah tentu pria itu juga tahu. Bukankah mereka memainkan _games _yang sama? Tak perlu dia jawab pertanyaan itu bukan? Sedangkan jawabannya sudah jelas berada di depan mata dan layar laptop, ipad ataupun tablet masing-masing milik mereka.

Lagi pula mereka sama-sama online tadi, jadi untuk apa lagi bertanya? Hanya menambah rasa sakit hati bagi Jaejoong. Jika dia menjawab pertanyaan konyol yang jawabannya membuat hatinya lebih sakit.

"Tak usah bertanya Junsu _Hyung_, kau sudah sangat tau apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong _Hyung _selama 1 minggu ini bukan?" Ucap Changmin dan mendapat sambutan decakan dari Junsu si pria bersuara _dolphin _yang mempunyai wajah imut.

"Cuma karna itu?" Tanya Junsu enteng dan mendapat tatapan tak senang dari Changmin yang masih memeluk Jaejoong yang sedang menangis dalam dekapan protektifnya.

"Karna itu?" Ulang changmin tepatnya membalikkan kembali pertanyaan Junsu yang sungguh tak bisa dimengerti.

"Yaa, bukankah itu hal yang wajar jika _couple _mu tidak online atau yang lainnya. Bisa saja kan dia sibuk atau apa, lalu kenapa Jaejoong _Hyung _terlalu mempermasalahkannya dan menjadi galau tak karuan sendiri?" Ucap Junsu santai dan menatap Jaejoong sedikit berlebihan. Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba tidak mengacuhkan ucapan-ucapan Junsu.

"Mungkin saja U-know _Hyung _bosan padamu yang sok _cute _atau yang terlalu manja itu."

"Junsu _Hyung_!" Desis Changmin dan menatap tajam Junsu.

"Apa? Apa? Aku kan cuma mengatakan apa yang aku pikirkan," Junsu balas menatap Changmin tajam. Changmin melepaskan pelukan pada Jaejoong dan berdiri mensejajari Junsu.

"Dengar _Hyung_, jika kau kesini hanya untuk mengatakan opinimu yang bodoh dan membuat Jaejoong _Hyung _lebih sakit, lebih baik kau kembali ke kamarmu dan lanjutkan permainanmu dengan Micky-mu!" Tegas Changmin dengan sedikit menekan kata Micky ketika dia mengucapkannya tadi.

Junsu mendengus kesal, dia kurang terima dikatai oleh Changmin bodoh ataupun semacamnya.

"Yaaa, aku kesini karna aku cukup terganggu dengan suara teriakanmu tadi, juga dengan status-status Jaejoong _Hyung _yang memenuhi beranda ku, oh demi Tuhan! Berhentilah menggalau _Hyung_, apa kau tak bisa hanya menikmati permainanmu? Jika dia tak menemuimu maka nikmatilah permainan itu dengan member yang lain, ataupun dengan U-know yang lain! Kau bisa mendapatkan _secret lover _ataupun _one night stand,_ atau yang lainnya. Demi Tuhan itu cuma _games_! Kenapa kalian membuatnya begitu rumit?"

Changmin menatap Junsu semakin tajam, dan Jaejoong yang dari tadi hanya diam dengan rasa sakitnya kini juga menatap pria itu dengan matanya yang sedikit membengkak.

"Apa aku harus seperti itu?" Tanya Jaejoong memecah keadaan yang cukup panas antara Changmin dan Junsu karena dirinya.

"Tidak _Hyung_, jangan dengarkan Junsu _Hyung_!" Jawab Changmin cepat, tentu itu sebuah ajaran yang salah. Meskipun dalam permainan hal seperti itu tak bisa dibenarkan berlaku pada couple RP. Setidaknya itu _rules _yang Jaejoong dan Changmin pegang selama menjadi _role players_.

"Tentu, kau harus mencobanya agar kau tidak galau dan membuat orang lain muak dengan statusmu, " ucap Junsu seakan menambah tusukan dan luka lagi pada hati Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menunduk dia sedikit berpikir, walaupun sejujurnya dia sungguh tak bisa memikirkan apapun saat ini selain U-know yang sangat-sangat dia cintai itu. Namun mendapat sebuah pengakuan dari Junsu tentang sikap _role player _miliknya mau tak mau memaksa jaringan otaknya untuk berpikir tentang itu.

"Jangan dengarkan Junsu _Hyung!_" Tegas Changmin lagi dan berbalik menatap Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat kacau.

"Dengar _Hyung_, kau kesini untuk siapa?" Tanya Changmin dan memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatapnya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka dan air matanya yang tiada henti mengalir sedari tadi.

"U-know," Jawab Jaejoong pelan dan bergetar.

"Bukankah kau memaksakan diri terbang dari Amerika dan meninggalkan _study_mu ke Seoul hanya untuk bertemu dengan U-know? Ingat pengorbananmu 2 bulan yang lalu _Hyung_. Ingat betapa kerasnya hatimu dan keyakinanmu pada saat itu untuk bertemu dengannya, dan rasakan kembali _Hyung_, seberapa besarnya rasa cintamu pada U-know. Meski kau tak pernah bertemu dengannya, kau sangat yakin akan perasaannya dan perasaanmu. Kau bilang kau tak pernah merasa segila ini dalam _games _kita. Kau bilang U-know benar-benar _type _yang tak akan kau sesali untuk jatuh cinta dalam kehidupan nyatamu. Kau tak peduli siapa dia, kau tak peduli pada gendernya, dan kau sungguh tak peduli apapun tentang kehidupannya di _real_, yang hanya kau pedulikan kau mencintainya dan dia mencintaimu," Ucap Changmin panjang lebar dan membuat Jaejoong lebih terisak dari sebelumnya.

Changmin menghela napas berat, apa Jaejoong yang dia kenal sudah gila dan nekat dalam permainan mereka kini sudah hilang? Atau telah lenyap karna pertemuan yang pahit dengan Yunho seminggu yang lalu.

"Yah, itulah yang aku dan kalian tidak sependapat dari dulu, _games is just games, and real just in real,_ apa kalian begitu... "

"Diam _Hyung_, aku tak pernah meminta pendapatmu tentang hal ini bukan?"

"Ya, aku hanya ingin berkomentar, apa segila itu yang ada di otak Jaejoong _Hyung_? Yaa, kita semua tahu bukan kalau U-know _Hyung _itu adalah seorang pria dan... "

"Apa aku harus melakukan _transgender _agar aku bisa bersama dengannya?" Tanya Jaejoong dan menatap kedua teman hidupnya dalam kota Seoul ini satu-persatu.

.

.

.

Next ~

EYD ga beraturan, Typo dimana" -bow-

Sekali lagi aku bilang ini FF lama, aku repost disini lagi dengan sedikit (?) editing aja. Selebihnya cerita akan tetap sama, mungkin sebagian udah ada yang baca ~ -bow-

Nah, untuk FF ku yang lain, Maaf Misscel udah bilang kalau bakal vakum selama beberapa waktu, tapi tenang, Misscel akan terus lanjutin FF Misscel kok. Jangan panik, untuk sekarang Misscel fokus ke story yang lagi Misscel buat ~. Jadi kalau itu udah kelar Misscel akan nulis FF yang ada lagi :) . Mohon pengertiannya.

19-12-2012 ini tanggal FF ini release pertama kali :) .

Makasih buat yang kasih reviews ~ Dan well, ini fiksi, bukan nyata atau nulis cerita Misscel yang di FF. Cerita Misscel mah lebih manis dari ini :p . -slaap- . Tapi, ini buat sekedar bayang" kehidupan anak" RP aja, jadi kalau seumpama mau main RP mesti mikir dulu :3 . Hati" kejebak zona berbahaya, sakit hatinya bisa lebih sakit dari yang di real loh -slaap- cuma ngingetin :D .

Banyak yang bilang main RP jangan pake hati, tapi hal itu sulit untuk dihindarkan. Seberapa inginnya menghadapi kehidupan RP dan real masing" maka sedikit" akan berpengaruh lebih ke real. Makanya yang ga mau kejebak zone cinta dumay, jangan coba".

Dan kalau pengen nyari Yunho RP yang real cowok, kalau aku boleh jujur, 90% RP Yunho yang ada rata" bergender PEREMPUAN! Kalau zaman" Misscel ngeRP sih, masih seimbang 50:50 :3 . Tapi kalau mau have fun aja ya silahkan yang penting mah mainnya yunjae'an soalnya aku ga suka crack pair, pengen acak" tu muka kalau ada main yang crack :3 .

-kabuur ah- xD .

**Thank For Reading and Reviews ~**

**Misscel :)**

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Because Role Players!

Author : Misscel.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.

Pair : YunJae.

Rated : T.

Lenght : Chapter 3.

**Warning : Boy x Boy, Bromance. Dont Like Dont Read. No Bash. No Flame. No Wars.**

_Check It..._

**Chapter 3.**

**It's More Than Games!**

Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan matanya yang terbelalak hebat, begitupun dengan Junsu. Namun sesaat kemudian kekehan yang memecah hening yang sesaat terjadi keluar dari mulut Junsu. Jaejoong menatapnya heran, sedangkan Changmin menghela napas.

Ini buruk, sungguh sangat buruk, kenapa Junsu tidak mengerti sedikitpun bagaimana keadaan sekarang, bisakah dia hanya diam dan melihat tanpa berkomentar dan berdebat dengan Changmin soal Jaejoong. Jika dia tidak peduli, maka teruslah begitu jangan pura-pura peduli dan akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu yang semakin membuat Jaejoong terjerambab jauh dalam perasaan sakitnya.

"Sungguh sangat menggelikan _Hyung_!" Komentar Junsu atas pertanyaan yang serius dari Jaejoong tadi. Jaejoong mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya menatap Junsu semakin tidak mengerti.

"Ke..kenapa Su? Bukan kah jika aku melakukan _transgender _maka aku akan menjadi seperti yang U-know inginkan?" Tanya Jaejoong polos dan menyapu cairan yang membasahi sempurna wajah cantiknya.

"Kau pikir dengan kau melakukan _transgender _maka semuanya selesai? U-know _Hyung _akan menyukaimu begitu saja ? Huh sungguh pemikiran yang surut! Tentu saja... "

"Junsu _Hyung_!" Desis Changmin lagi dan memotong kalimat yang mungkin akan lebih menyakitkan hati Jaejoong diluncurkan dari mulutnya itu. Changmin menatap tajam Junsu yang kini tersenyum miris.

"Apa Min? Apa ? Ooh iya bukan kah kau _SEME _satu-satu nya di sini? Lalu bagaimana tanggapanmu jika kau tahu _couple _mu itu seorang pria dan ketika dia melakukan _transgender_, apa kau masih mau dengannya? Tentu kau akan merasa... "

"Aku menyukai _couple _ku apa adanya _Hyung_, aku menyukai dirinya bukan gender yang disandangnya, bagiku cinta tak memandang batasan, jika kau benar-benar mencintai orang itu tetap pertahankan cintamu, keyakinanmu dan juga harga dirimu, buat dirimu berharga di mata setiap orang yang memandangmu," sahut Changmin tajam dan cukup membuat Junsu tersentak dengan kata-kata Changmin tadi, terutama pada kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya.

"Hah, tentu saja kau bisa mengatakan itu, karna kau sekarang adalah _straight _dan tentu saja _couple _mu itu adalah seorang perempuan!" Ucap Junsu, dia benar-benar tak ingin disudutkan Changmin.

"Lalu apa bedanya _Hyung_? Jika dia seorang laki-laki pun aku akan bersikap sama. Apa bedanya juga kau dengan Jaejoong Hyung_?_ Bukan kah Micky mu itu juga sama dengan U-know di _real_? Apa benar kau akan terus mengatakan _role players_ hanya sebuah _games_? Demi apapun, _Hyung! J_ika kau menganggap itu hanya _games _kau tak akan pernah mau menjadikan dirimu _BOTTOM _dan membiarkan orang lain mengambil alih atas kuasa permainanmu, demi TUHAN, aku kenal dirimu melebihi orang lain!" Sahut Changmin dan setengah emosi. Sukses membuat Junsu menggeram dan menatap pria yang lebih tinggi dan muda diantara mereka ini tajam.

"Jika kau menganggap ini _games _kau akan mencari seorang perempuan untuk menikmati lebih permainanmu. Tapi nyatanya sampai detik ini kau masih merasa nyaman. Dan aku berani bertaruh kau terlalu enggan beranjak dari Micky yang selalu memanjakanmu utuh, kau belum menemui titik dimana yang Jaejoong hyung rasakan sekarang, maka dari itu hyung, tutuplah mulutmu dan hargailah perasaan orang lain, sekalipun itu hanya _GAMES_!"Sambung Changmin lagi dan menekan pada kata games yang diucapkannya.

"Min," Tegur Jaejoong yang merasa kasihan pada Junsu yang dipojokkan habis-habisan oleh changmin. Apa lagi kini mata pria imut itu terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Dia pantas mendengar itu Hyung, agar dia tahu dirinya pun terjebak dalam situasi yang sama yang dia sendiri tak mau mengakuinya karena rasa takut," sahut Changmin dan membuka kembali laptop Jaejoong, men-_switch off _nya, kemudian kembali menutup.

Sekilas Changmin menatap Junsu yang beranjak keluar dari ruang kamar Jaejoong. Jujur sebenarnya Changmin tak ingin berdebat seperti anak kecil tentang hal ini. Tapi Junsu terlalu menyebalkan untuk dibiarkan bicara.

Terlebih lagi kata-katanya itu teramat berbahaya untuk perasaan Jaejoong yang sangat rapuh sekarang. Dan lagi, yang dikatakan Changmin benar. Pikirkan saja, jika dia menganggap semua itu permainan kenapa dia mau bertahan menjadi _uke _sedangkan dia mampu menjadi _seme _dan mendapatkan kesenangan?

Jika itu bukan perasaan seperti yang Jaejoong miliki lalu apa? _role players_ bukan hanya sebuah permainan dalam dunia _cyberg_. _Role players _adalah permainan yang sangat menekan pada sebuah perasaan. Dan hal itu pun pasti akan diakui oleh pemain dari permainan itu, jika mereka tidak pintar-pintar membedakan mana yang _real _dan permainan maka akan seperti inilah, terjebak dalam permainan yang dimainkan.

"_Hyung_, " Panggil Changmin pelan pada Jaejoong yang menunduk diam.

"Uumm, " Sahut Jaejoong pelan dan menghapus cairan yang sempat singgah kembali di pipi putihnya.

"_Everything is gonna be okay, Hyung_," ucap Changmin dan duduk di tepi ranjang Jaejoong.

"Ta..tapi Min..."

"Yunho hanya terlalu sulit menerima itu _Hyung_, dia perlu waktu, dan hal itu tidak mudah _Hyung_, kau harus bersabar. Dan jangan pernah berpikir bodoh untuk melakukan _transgender_, tetaplah menjadi Kim Jaejoong yang aku kenal dulu. Jika dia benar-benar dengan apa yang dia katakan padamu sebelumnya. Maka dia akan menerimamu juga dengan apa adanya dirimu, _Hyung _" ucap Changmin dan kembali merengkuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya, butiran cairan beningpun tak bisa dihindari dari mata namja jangkung ini.

"Ta.. Tapi..."

"Dengar _Hyung_, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu di _real, _maka dari itu kau harus mendengarkanku, _Hyung_."

Jaejoong menatap Changmin, dia kurang bisa memahami maksud kata Changmin, apa dia benar-benar akan suka rela ikut masuk dalam urusannya? Ini sangat rumit dan Jaejoong sendiripun sangat paham akan hal itu.

"Sekarang hanya dengarkan aku, _Hyung_. Kau percaya padaku kan?" Tanya Changmin dan diangguki Jaejoong yang seperti anak kecil.

"Berikan semua alat komunikasimu yang bisa menghubungkan dengan dunia luar, _Hyung _! " Perintah Changmin dan mendapat respon kerutan kening oleh Jaejoong.

"Kau harus bisa tenang untuk sementara waktu, menata kembali hatimu dan mengendalikan segala emosionalmu, mungkin tidak berhubungan dengan Yunho adalah cara terbaik sekarang!" Jelas Changmin dan kontan membuat mata sembab Jaejoong membesar sempurna.

"_A..aniyo_ Min, jika aku tanpa U-know Yunho, bagaimana aku..."

"Kau pasti akan bisa _Hyung_, percayalah padaku," ucap Changmin dan menatap dalam mata Jaejoong, meyakinkannya pada apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti.

"Hmm tapi, jika aku tidak ada maka U-know akan dengan Hero itu Min-ah, Hero yang sedang asik ngobrol dengannya itu. Akku takut Min-ah, aku takut jika U-know meninggalkan ku dan bersama dengan Hero itu, aku..." lagi-lagi air mata Jaejoong lolos.

Changmin menghapusnya perlahan dia sangat mengerti betapa takutnya Jaejoong sekarang. Tapi dia juga sedang menyusun sebuah rencana besar yang akan membuat U-know bungkam dan tentu saja menyesal karna telah mengacuhkan Hero milik Jaejoong selama 1 minggu ini juga dia akan menjamin Yunho akan membayar lebih dari apa yang Jaejoong rasakan sekarang.

"Tenanglah _Hyung_, kau harus lebih tenang, aku sudah berjanji untuk membantumu, maka percayalah padaku, ku pikir kau perlu sedikit penyegaran, besok couple RP ku akan ku minta untuk menemani _Hyung_, aku takut _Hyung _kesepian sendiri " jelas Changmin pada sebagian rencana yang sudah berhasil disusun, untuk mengurus Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Changmin lekat, dia sungguh sangat percaya pada pria yang sudah seperti adiknya ini. Bahkan ketika dia berencana melarikan diri dari _study_nya dan kembali ke Seoul pun Changmin dengan senang hati akan menampungnya di apartemennya dan Junsu.

"_Eotteoke Hyung_?" Tanya Changmin lagi memastikan Jaejoong setuju dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

Tak ada pilihan lain buat Jaejoong, mungkin mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Changmin itu akan lebih baik dari pada dia terus-terusan merasa sakit sedangkan _couple _yang sangat dicintainya itu sedang sangat asik bersama dengan Hero yang lain tanpa mempedulikannya sedikitpun. Dia sungguh tak bisa menggambarkan apa-apa tentang itu nantinya.

Jaejoong mengangguk pasrah. Hatinya sudah sangat hancur ketika melihat _wall post _Hero lain yang memanggil U-know-nya _my bear !_ Hey, bukankah itu U-know adalah _couple_nya dalam RP dan itu artinya tak ada yang boleh memanggil U-know-nya itu dengan sebutan _my bear_ selain dirinya. Tapi, kenapa Hero itu bisa? Kenapa U-know-nya juga membiarkannya dan seolah hal itu sangat disengaja untuk diperlihatkan padanya.

"Percayalah padaku, _Hyung,_" ucap Changmin lagi dan mengusap bahu Jaejoong lembut.

"_Ne _Min," sahut Jaejoong pelan, dia sungguh berharap banyak pada Changmin, walau mungkin harapannya itu hanya sebuah harapan.

"Sekarang istirahatlah, tidur, _Hyung_."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mengatur posisinya untuk berbaring di ranjang empuknya. Sedangkan Changmin, dengan cekatan dia mengambil laptop jaejoong dan gadget-gadget lainnya milik Jaejoong.

"_Jalja Hyung_." Changmin mematikan lampu kamar Jaejoong sebelum dia beranjak dari kamar ini. Sebuah senyum miring terukir jelas di wajahnya.

"_Now, games is over Hyungdeul_!" Gumamnya dan menyeringai sadis kemudian memasuki ruang kamarnya.

.

.

.

**He Is Mine!**

Yunho tersenyum manis ketika mendapat sebuah _notification _dan segera membukanya. Jari jemarinya sangat cekatan menari bebas di layar Ipad miliknya. Lagi-lagi Yunho terkekeh ketika membaca _wall post_ yang mungkin membuatnya terhibur. dia membalas, kemudian kembali berjalah ke _home _atau beranda. Namun sesaat kemudian mata musangnya memicing dan segera berlari ke _account facebook_ yang memecah perhatiannya itu.

"_Hero From TVXQ went from being in a relationship to single_," gumam Yunho dan semakin membesarkan mata. Dadanya berdetak-detak tak karuan, dan entahlah kenapa dia merasa begitu sangat emosi dan kacau melihat hal ini. segera Yunho menarikan jemarinya dan mengirimkan _wall post_nya pada Hero, ya Hero yang sesaat lalu masih utuh menjadi _couple_nya.

_'Why? You change our relationship?'_

Pertanyaan Yunho pada _wall post_ yang dia kirimkan kepada Hero. Jujur hatinya tiba-tiba merasa tak enak dan gelisah, jaringannya sistem otaknya seakan tak bisa berpikir untuk melakukan apapun sekarang. Tak lama menunggu sebuah balasa _wall post_ datang ke _wall account facebook._

_'Why? you ignore me, right? Are you bored with me? Or you have a special person than me, I think ya ~ '_

Yunho menggeleng dan kembali menarikan dengan cepat jemari-jemarinya membalas _wall _yang dikirimkan oleh Hero-nya. Keringat mulai membasahi bagian keningnya.

_'No! I don't have someone else, I just have you! Come on Jaejoong don't be like this!'_

Dengan perasaan deg-degan yang luar biasa Yunho menunggu balasan dari Hero, bahkan tanpa tanggung-tanggung dia menyebut nama _real _Hero-nya.

_'Jika kau hanya memilikiku, kenapa kau mengabaikanku? Ini sudah 7 hari, Mr. Jung! Dan kau tahu bagaimana aku selama itu? Kau bahkan tidak peduli lagi denganku sejak pertemuan nyata kita. Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, yaa sebelum pertemuan itu. Aku kau buat sakit. Dan sekarang aku tidak ingin menjadi orang bodoh yang satu-satunya berharap'_

Yunho tertunduk membaca kata-kata _wall post_ dari Hero-nya. Dia tahu dan sangat tahu kalau dia mengacuhkan Hero sudah 7 hari dan itu memang disengaja. Dan benar, semua itu karna pertemuan mereka hari itu. Jujur sampai detik ini juga Yunho masih belum bisa terima kalau Hero _couple_nya itu adalah seorang pria, jauh dilubuk hatinya dia sangat berharap Hero-nya itu adalah perempuan. Namun apa dapat dikata kalau kenyataan berkata lain.

Yunho membaca ulang lagi kiriman dari Hero. Otaknya sejenak berpikir untuk membalas kiriman ini.

"Aah!" Decaknya dan kembali menuliskan sesuatu di _wall _Hero.

_**'Oh come on Hero, it's just games, why so serious about this fucking games!'**_

Selang beberapa menit balasan dari Hero pun datang.

_'I'm really going crazy because of you, and if all of this is just a game, I want to find other people who love me only in the game, and doesn't say about his real love to me. Not saying actually wanted to kiss my lips, holding my hand, stroking my hair and hugging me in real life! Now I know, it's just a lie, you are liar! akay, this is really FUCKING GAMES! So let it end Mr. Jung.'_

"_Shiitttttt_!" Umpat Yunho dan melemparkan ipadnya ke sisi tempat tidurnya yang lain.

Dia benar-benar geram membaca _wall post_ Hero. Yunho beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir, berpikir itulah yang sedang dilakukan pria ini. Kali ini Hero benar-benar memojokkannya dengan semua kata-kata yang pernah dia katakan pada Hero sebelumnya. Bagai sebuah tamparan nyata yang diberikan Hero padanya.

Terlebih lagi dia sangat tidak rela jika harus " _break _" dengan Hero. Sungguh dia masih sangat yakin tidak akan mampu melihat _wall post_ yang ada di _wall Hero-_nya jika dari orang lain atau U-know yang lainnya.

Aah, bukankah jika Yunho ingin menghindari Hero atau lebih tepatnya Jaejoong kenapa dia masih merasa cemburu jika mengingat hal itu ? Dan lagi, bukankah dia harusnya merasa senang karna Hero mengubah status hubungan mereka tanpa dia minta? Lalu, kenapa Yunho marah karena Hero membalikkan semua kata-katanya dan mengubah status hubungan mereka?

"_Fucking games?_" Gumamnya dan bertanya pada diri sendiri, kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya. Seakan tidak terima dengan kata-kata itu.

Naah, bukankah Yunho sendiri yang bilang itu _fucking games, _kenapa dia harus emosi dengan kata-kata itu ? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada namja ini ? Kenapa dia bagai orang linglung sekarang, benar bagai tak punya konsisten dan sangat kekanak-kanakan. Ooh Jung Yunho, kau benar-benar terlihat sangat rumit. Benar-benar rumit dan hal itu kau sendiri yang membuatnya.

"_Come on Yun, come_..." Deringan ponselnya membuat Yunho sedikit berdecak dan dengan perasaan yang enggan dia mengambil ponsel dan melirik ke layar, hanya untuk menengok siapa sang penelponnya kali ini.

"Boa," Ucapnya dan memutar bola matanya kemudian menekan tombol merah pada layar ponsel _touchscreen_nya.

Kembali ponsel itu berdering ketika dia hendak meletakkan benda itu kedalam laci meja nakas. Kali ini Yunho ingin cepat-cepat me_reject _panggilan ini, namun dengan cepat dia membatalkan niatnya itu ketika sekilas membaca nama sang penelpon.

"Yoo?" Tanya Yunho langsung ketika dia mengangkat panggilan ini.

" ... "

"_Jinja_?" Tanya Yunho dan kedua matanya membesar sempurna. Dengan cepat dia mengambil Ipadnya yang berada di ujung sisi ranjang.

"Kau serius Yoochun?" Tanya Yunho lagi pada Yoochun.

"Dimana?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

" ... "

"_Okay _Chun, _thank._" Panggilan diakhiri oleh Yunho dan dengan segera kembali jemari-jemarinya berjelajah di screen ipadnya.

"DBSK DORM," gumamnya dan segera masuk ke dalam sebuah group yang bernama DBSK DORM.

Mata Yunho seakan ingin mencuat keluar ketika dia melihat postingan **Hero From TVXQ** yang berada disana, dengan cekatan dia mengklik kolom _comment _yang sudah cukup banyak. Dibacanya satu persatu komenan pada postingan photo seorang pria _cute _dan cantik yang rupa-rupanya sedang memecah konsentrasi tiap _role players_ yang sedang _online _sekarang.

Bahkan Micky atau _role players _milik Yoochun itu pun mengatakan sesuatu yang cukup membuat seorang Yunho naik darah. Yaa, benar bukan hanya Yoochun saja, tapi pada setiap RP yang sedang memberikan komentarnya pada sebuah photo yang berketerangan_ " it's me in real ! I'm a boy -lol- " _

"_Shiit! What the fuck?_" Umpat Yunho ketika ada seorang _role player _U-know lainnya yang mengatakan dia jatuh cinta pada _real _Hero. Tak peduli dia seorang pria, tapi dia begitu sangat cantik melebihi _real _dari _role players _wanita yang pernah memperlihatkan _selfie _mereka.

Rasa-rasanya udara malam ini sangat panas buat Yunho, keringat dingin mulai membasahi beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Dan hatinya cukup sangat panas melihat hal ini. Apa lagi ketika melihat komentar terbaru Yoochun yang ingin dia bunuh detik ini juga.

"_I dont care who you are, Hero Hyung really beautiful, and I will change my RP being U-know if you want with me_," Gumam Yunho yang membaca komenan terbaru dari Yoochun.

"_Shitttt_! Yoochun, _He is mine!_" Umpat Yunho dan setengah berteriak. Jari jemarinya kini menuliskan sesuatu dikolom komentar pada postingan photo milik Hero atau lebih tepatnya selfie milik Jaejoong yang sedang dipertontonkan di dorm DBSK atau TVXQ ini.

_'WTF! HE IS MINE!'_

Itu lah deretan kata yang dia tuliskan pada komentar photo Jaejoong yang benar-benar nampak _cute _dan cantik. Kemudian dia membuka penuh ukuran photo pria cantik itu dan menyimpannya. Yunho memandang dalam pada photo yang benar-benar sempurna pada layar ipadnya. Namun sesaat kemudian dia kembali berjelajah pada _account facebook_nya dan menuliskan sebuah status.

**'DON'T EVER YOU TOUCH Hero From TVXQ, HE IS MINE ! AND FOREVER BE MINE !'**

Dengan hati yang benar-benar luar biasa gundah dan jantung yang berdetak cepat juga pikirannya yang sekarang hanya dipenuhi oleh Hero-nya atau Jaejoong, juga rasa takut yang kini menggebu-gebu dirasanya. Yunho kembali membuka _account facebook _Hero-nya, sejenak dia terdiam dan menggigit bawahnya.

Yaa dia sedang memikirkan kata apa yang akan dia tulis pada _wall post _Hero. Entahlah, dia terlalu bingung untuk memulai dari awal percakapan mereka dan menutup percakapan yang panas dan mengguncang emosi dari keduanya.

_Okey_, Yunho memang mengakui kini kalau dirinya salah karena tidak mengacuhkan Hero selama 1 minggu ini. Dan soal pertemuan mereka harusnya Yunho juga mengejar Jaejoong pada waktu itu atau bertanggung jawab pada prilakunya. Namun sama sekali dia tidak melakukan itu malah memperparah keadaan dengan hanya mendiamkan Jaejoong.

Yaa itu cukup _simple _kenapa Yunho bersikap seperti ini. Pertama, dia sungguh sangat syokk pada pertemuan mereka yang sungguh tak disangkanya kalau Hero-nya adalah pria. Dia pikir sebelumnya adalah perempuan layaknya Jihye yang juga bermain sebagai RP Hero dan RP Hero lainnya yang memang bergender perempuan.

Tapi berbeda dengan Jaejoong. _Bayangkan! Jika kau berada diposisinya pada saat itu dan kau pikir couple tercintamu yang begitu sangat mempengaruhimu dalam kehidupan real mu itu adalah bergender beda denganmu. Tapi ketika pertemuan kalian, kau baru mengetahui kalau couple mu itu adalah seseorang yang bergender sama denganmu. Bagaimana sikapmu pada waktu ? Kau tidak dapat berpikir, kan? Kau buntu kan? Kau terlalu syok atau semacamnya? _Dan hal itu pun yang terjadi pada Yunho saat itu.

Kedua! Kenapa Yunho tidak mengacuhkan Jaejoong selama seminggu ini? Itu juga cukup sederhana, karena setelah pertemuan dengan Jaejoong, Yunho merasakan suatu peperangan hebat yang terjadi pada dirinya Ya, _it's complicated scandal!_ Dia memang menyukai Hero dalam _real_nya. Dia sungguh menyukai karakter Hero _couple_nya itu.

Tapi menerima gender _real _Hero-nya adalah pria itu membuat sistem jaringan otaknya tak berfungsi. Sedangkan dia masih meyakini dirinya adalah seseorang yang normal dengan menyukai perempuan bahkan dia mempunyai kekasih _real _seorang gadis.

Apa dia akan merusak keseksualannya dengan meneruskan menjadi _role players _U-know dan terus bersama dengan Hero? Yaa, jika dia menganggap hal ini _games_, mungkin dia akan melakukan hal yang mudah, hanya tinggalkan atau putus dengan Hero dan cari Hero-Hero atau pun gadis-gadis RP dari _Girl Band _ataupun penyanyi solo lainnya dan menjadikan mereka _couple_nya.

Setidaknya itu yang akan RP lakukan dalam _games _mereka. Tapi berbeda dengan Yunho. Dia hanya mendiamkannya tanpa niat memutusinya. Karna dia masih terlalu bingung pada diri sendiri dan terlalu rumit untuk memikirkan dampak nyata yang akan dia alami di _real_nya.

Juga dia harus mengurus Boa, mungkin memutuskan hubungannya dengan Boa dan mengatakan dia harus berpacaran dengan Jaejoong karena RP yang mereka mainkan. _Ooh god_! Itu sungguh sangat menghancurkan harga diri seorang Yunho. Jika Jaejoong gadis mungkin itu adalah hal yang sangat biasa dilakukan para kekasih ketika meninggalkan pasangannya dan memilih bersama yang lain yang membuatnya nyaman. Namun, hal ini berbeda dan itulah alasan dan letak _complicate scandal _yang dialami pria ini.

"Jaejoong, maaf, " gumamnya dan menuliskan kata-kata itu pada _wall account facebook_ dan di sini sekali lagi Yunho memanggilnya Jaejoong!

Yunho bersiap mengklik kolom _post _pada layar ipadnya. Dihelanya napas dalam dan dipejamkan matanya. Sekedar untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau hal ini adalah yang paling benar dilakukan.

"_Oppa_," Teriakkan Jihye yang tanpa sopan santun langsung menembus pintu kamar Yunho dan menatap Yunho tajam. Yunho menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk mengklik pada kolom _post _di _wall _Hero. Dia balas menatap Jihye bingung dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Ya?" Tanya Yunho mencoba terlihat tenang walau sesungguhnya dia sangat kacau.

"Apa kau gila, _oppa_? Kau gila dengan memberi komentar seperti itu pada photo yang di _post _Hero di dorm?" Tanya Jihye menuntut dan menatap tajam Yunho.

Yunho diam, masih mencoba untuk tenang menanggapi kata-kata adiknya. Rasa-rasanya menyembunyikan hal itupun sudah sangat percuma sekarang. Sedangkan seluruh RP TVXQ / DBSK tahu kalau Hero From TVXQ adalah seorang pria, tepatnya pria cantik.

Yunho hanya menghela napas, kemudian menatap Jihye, dia benar-benar tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jihye tadi. Apa dia sudah gila ? Yaa, dia mungkin sudah gila karena hal itu.

"Kenapa, _Oppa?_ Kenapa kau diam? Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Hero-mu itu dan tak bisa memisahkan antara permainan dan kenyataan?" Tanya Jihye setengah emosi. Yunho bangkit dari ranjang empuknya dan menatap Jihye sedikit tajam.

"Jihye..."

"_Oppa_, dia seorang pria sama sepertimu, jika dia... "

"Jihye..."

"_Andwe Oppa,_"

"Jihye dengarkan aku... "

"Kau sudah mempunyai BoA _Unnie, _apa kau ingin mengatakan pada BoA _Unnie _kalau kau benar-benar menyukainya dan..."

"Menyukai siapa?" Pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir seorang gadis yang baru saja memasuki kamar Yunho.

Kontan hal itu membuat Yunho dan Jihye terkejut bukan main. Dua kakak beradik ini kini berpandangan, seakan bertukar pikiran tentang apa yang akan mereka katakan atau jelaskan pada gadis yang begitu sangat penasaran dan tertarik pada percakapan mereka sebelumnya yang didengar olehnya.

.

.

.

**Next ~ **

EYD ga beraturan, typo dimana" -bow-

Udah pada ada yang baca kemarin kan ya xD . Naah, udah tahu kan RP itu gimana, bagi yang belum tahu. Dulu masih zama"nya dorm yang namanya DBSK DORM, dorm inter semua kalangan. Tapi sekarang RP TVXQ ank indo udah punya dorm yang namanya DBSK Dorm Indo ++ -lupa namanya udah berapa lama ga buka akun- hahaha.

**Sekali lagi ya ini FF LAMA, akhir tahun 2012, dan awal 2013 january. Next itu chap terakhir. Aku malas buat rombak, jadi cerita masih sama kayak dulu". Yang udah baca tahu pasti kan. Cuma sedikit editan aja sih ~**

English gagal, ketinggalan di London :D .

**rizqicassie **: Hyung ? Kamu sapose ? O.o Aah si anu, couple hyung yang kemarin itu ? Si Jung Yunho itu kan ? Penasaran ya ? Kekeke ~ ayoo tebak xD . Yang jelas ini cuma fiksi hyung doang, sekalian ngupas dikit" realita yang kebanyakan ada di RP ~ Aduh hyung kepo e.e ini Changmin bukan ? :O .

**Ojiggoopitmvp **: Nah, waktu zaman ff ini dibuat belum ada yang namanya menfess, wgl, wgm, dan main squad"an atau agensi. Zaman" ini RP masih ketat pake english e.e makanya ini dulu semua wall postnya english tapi ada sebagian aku ubah sih e.e .

**LeeDiah **: ga kok itu kan cuma anu (?) aja xD .

**Kirena **: Jangan galau ~ .

**nickeYJcassie **: unnie e.e gitu amat, hahaha capek edit unn xD .

**jaeromone **: hohoho rp emang relatif labil kok -secara tidak langsung mengaku diri sendiri labil di RP- hohoho, tapi begitu lah namanya juga dumay sih xD .

**sugar day :** Emang bener RP bukan cari couple dan ajang jodoh, kan tujuan RP itu fans service. Tapi RP jaman sekarang beda. FS nya mereka ga pernah sadar akan arti FS buat para YJs -slaap-.

**ayudesy1222 **: hahaha, dulu sama sekarang RP itu beda dek. Jangan main RP lagi dek, dunia RPW kacau balau. -slaap- .

**Izca RizcassieYJ** : Jae ga patah semangat kok tenang. ada babang changmin yang siap buat bertempur xD .

**DahsyatNyaff **: Da Junsu mah gitu, hehehe ~ kan kesan Junsu itu polos (?) kalau ngomong ga mikir dulu -polos- .

**kim. wiwin .9 **: Yoo!

**zuzydelya **: iya kan repost sedikit diedit aja ini mah :) . tapi RP lebih bahaya soalnya dumay sih :/ .

**rikurijung **: jangan emosi xD . Nanti Junsu juga diem kok ~

**dheaniyuu **: bukan pabo tapi galau dia. Antara kenormalan dan kecintaan. Dilema.

**dims **: enggak kok, tenang saja xD .

**Jiyen park **: hohoho, iya biar lebih greget jadi harus ada pro dan kontra xD .

**birin. rin** : Bukan tertuju pada laki"nya tapi tertuju pada hatinya. Wong orang sudah cinta kan ? -naik"in alis- xD .

**metacho137 **: di warning kan udah ada tulisan Yaoi ga ada tulisan GS jadi ga lah :) .

**azahra88 **: cuma kata" saat sedang kalut kok itu. Yunho juga galau sebenarnya :) .

**Youleebitha **: iya makasih, perasaan dulu juga kamu udah pernah baca ya :) .

**Risza **: nih lihat, Yunho cemburu apa ga xD .

**yoon HyunWoon **: next :) .

**Selena Jung** : JJ = Galau = RP JJ = Lebih galau -slaap- hahaha aduuh aku tak tahu harus ngomong apa xD .

**misschokyulate2 **: ga ada, kamu tinggal buat akun FB atau Twitt dengan nama artis atau dol yang pengen di RP'in terus, berbaur sama RP" lainnya. Tapi ada juga yang buat squad atau agensi kamu bisa gabung di situ. Jangan coba" dek, cuma saran.

**5351 **: kejam e.e junsu gitu mah :/ .

**aismamangkona **: nah untuk hiatus belum tau sampe kapan. Soalnya mau bersantai dulu tanpa nulis" xD .

**akiramia44 **: Ada beberapa yang realnya cowok kok, cuma kesempatannya tipis banget buat nemuin (?) sekarang.

Okey, ada pertanyaan ? Silahkan ditanyain ~

**THANK FOR READING AND REVIEWS ~**

**Misscel ~**

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Because Role Players!

Author : Misscel.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.

Pair : YunJae.

Rated : T.

Lenght : Chapter 4.

**Warning : Boy x Boy, Bromance. Dont Like Dont Read. No Bash. No Flame. No Wars.**

_Check It..._

**Chapter 4.**

**Complicated Scandal..**.

"Yunho?" Panggil sang gadis berharap mendapat sebuah jawaban yang akan menenangkan hatinya.

Yaa sedikit banyak dia sudah mendengar percakapan kakak beradik ini. Bisa saja dia mendengar bagian di mana Jihye mengatakan sesuatu yang berbahaya tadi.

"_Unnie_-ah, kapan kau datang?" Tanya Jihye sedikit memecah suasana yang canggung.

"Baru saja, _mianhae _aku langsung masuk ke kamar Yunho," awabnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aah _gwenchana_, kau ingin bertemu deng... "

"Jadi apa maksud percakapan kalian tadi? Maksudku..."

"Itu..."

"Aku rasa sekarang waktunya kau harus tau semua Boa," ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Yunho, membuat kedua mata Jihye membesar sempurna, dan Boa sedikit bingung.

"Tapi Oppa..."

"Ini waktu yang tepat Jihye, tak perlu lagi ada yang perlu disembunyikan. Aku mencintai Hero, aku sudah mencoba untuk menjadikan itu biasa, tapi aku tahu di sini tidak bisa berbohong, aku mencintainya," Yunho menatap Jihye lekat, tidak ada sedikitpun kegentaran saat dia mengucapkan kata Hero. Benar, Hero yang dia cintai. Mengakui hal itu di depan Jihye dan juga BoA.

"Hero? Siapa dia?" Tanya Boa yang semakin bingung, nyaris gadis itu memekik hebat kala mendengar pernyataan yang sangat menyakiti hati keluar dari mulut Yunho.

Yunho menghela napas kemudian menatap Boa dan Jihye bergantian. Dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jihye pada saat ini. Mungkin dia tidak bisa atau lebih tepatnya belum bisa terima jika Yunho lebih memilih Hero-nya dari pada kekasihnya Boa.

"Yunho!" Panggil Boa sedikit berteriak yang seakan menuntut penjelasan.

Yunho memejamkan mata sejenak, meyakinkan hatinya bahwa apa yang akan diucapkan kali ini adalah benar dan inilah yang diinginkan olehnya. Dia sangat sadar dan tentu tanpa sebuah paksaan ataupun tekanan dari siapapun untuk berucap hal ini. "Hero adalah kekasihku, Aku mencintainya."

Mata musang Yunho seakan memancarkan sesuatu yang hanya dia tahu apa artinya. Dia berasa hidup kembali setelah membebaskan kalimat yang selama ini dia pendam dan kungkung di dalam hati. Yunho merasa lebih baik dengan mengakui perasaan sesungguhnya. Dia tidak peduli bahkan jika harus kehilangan Boa. Faktanya dia memang sudah melepaskan Boa detik di mana dia mengatakan mencintai Hero.

Jihye mendesah berat dan menatap Yunho dengan ekspresi kecewanya. Dan Boa, bisa dibayangkan apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu? Boa terdiam dan mematung di tempatnya, cairan bening menyeruak cepat dan menjadikan pipinya sungai kecil. Dia sungguh sangat syok dengan pengakuan Yunho tadi. Sungguh tak bisa diterima dan percayanya akan hal itu.

Jihye berdecak sedikit membuka suara pada keadaan dingin ini. Yunho menatapnya, siap mendapat serangan dari adiknya tentang pilihan gila yang secara tak langsung diungkapkannya ini.

"Maaf," ucap Yunho terdengar begitu lirih dan sangat bersalah, entahlah kata itu dia tujukan untuk Jihye atau Boa yang masih mematung. Yunho menunduk dan menghela napa. Rasa-rasanya hatinya benar-benar sedikit lega telah mengucapkan hal itu.

"Yun," panggil lirih Boa dan menatap lekat Yunho yang segera mengangkat kepala dan balas menatapnya.

"Jadi maksudmu...'

"Maaf Boa, aku tak bisa lagi meneruskan semuanya denganmu, maaf," ujar Yunho cepat sebelum kata-kata yang mungkin akan membuatnya goyah keluar dari mulut Boa.

Boa menutup mulut dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Sungguh sangat sulit diterimanya akan hal itu. Tanpa kejelasan yang sempurna dan tanpa dia benar-benar tahu apa masalahnya, dia diputusi begitu saja oleh Yunho. Ini sangat menyakitkan, tentu saja. Boa menatap lantai kamar Yunho, tertegun dengan nasib sial yang baru saja dialaminya. Hening.

"_Oppa_, aku tahu sejak awal aku tak mempunyai hak sedikitpun mencampuri urusan pribadimu bahkan cintamu. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk dirimu dan masa depanmu nanti, jika kau memutuskan semua ini, aku pun akan terima meski itu sedikit sulit," ucap Jihye cukup tegas dan menatap Yunho penuh arti.

Yunho sungguh tak tahu kata apa yang harus diucapkannya pada Jihye, juga pada Boa. Dia sangat tahu gadis itu butuh penjelasan lebih untuk rasa sakitnya. Mungkin ingin mengetahui siapa itu Hero yang tadi disebut-sebut oleh mereka dan merebut hati Yunho darinya. Sedangkan Jihye, entahlah dia sulit untuk memilih kata pada adiknya yang mungkin benar-benar tahu keadaan sekarang.

Hening kembali terjadi, tiga orang ini kembali sibuk dengan pikiran yang berkutat dalam otak masing-masing. Kejadian ini sungguh sangat sulit untuk dilalui oleh mereka, terlebih lagi Boa. Mungkin dia sangat tak terima diperlakukan tidak adil begini. Tadi nya dia pikir Jihye akan membelanya namun diluar dugaan Jihye malah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat pupus harapannya untuk bersama dengan Yunho lagi.

"Haah," helaan napas yang terdengar berat memecah keheningan. Boa menatap dalam Yunho dan juga Jihye yang salah tingkah, kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari kamar Yunho. Entahlah kepergian Boa seakan membuat AC dalam kamar ini berfungsi kembali. Yunho menghela napas leganya dan Jihye kembali menatapnya.

"Aku rasa dia perlu penjelasan lebih untuk sebuah pengakhiran hubungan _Oppa_," ujar Jihye hati-hati, dia sedikit takut jika Yunho melampiaskan amarahnya pada dirinya. Setidaknya dia cukup bersalah dalam kejadian ini.

"Akku tahu Jihye, dia tentu sangat bingung dan merasa bodoh. Tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud seperti tadi, hanya saja rasanya sulit untuk menjelaskan semuanya," sahut Yunho dan duduk di tepian ranjangnya.

"Aku paham, istirahatlah sekarang _Oppa_, aku akan membantu menjelaskan padanya, nanti."

Yunho sedikit membesarkan matanya dan menatap kearah Jihye, sedikit kurang percaya pada apa yang dia dengar tadi.

"Kau melalui hari yang cukup sulit hari ini, selebihnya mungkin akan lebih sulit lagi untuk menggapai Hero-mu. Cinta memang sulit untuk ditebak, bersemangat _Oppa_."

senyum cantik terukir pada wajah Jihye, dan membuat Yunho sesaat terpana. Yaa tentu, bukankah beberapa menit lalu adiknya ini berbeda pendapat dengannya? Tapi kata-katanya tadi cukup menegaskan kalau dia sekarang tak menentang apa yang diinginkan Yunho. Cukup membingungkan. Tapi itu bagus.

Yunho tersenyum kemudian berucap, "_Thank_, Jihye."

Jihye hanya mengangguk, sesaat kemudian gadis itu memutuskan beranjak pergi dari kamar Yunho. Kejadian tadi sungguh tidak pernah terpredikis sebelumnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, Yunho sudah memutuskan. Dan menurut Jihye, Yunho sudah cukup dewasa memilih apa yang menurutnya baik untuk dijalani. Jika jawaban Yunho adalah Hero, dia bisa apa?

Yunho sekali lagi menghela napas beratnya. Bagai melalui sebuah cobaan yang begitu sulit. Tapi hatinya cukup lega, meski terkesan sadis dan kejam pada Boa. Namun akan lebih sulit jika dia bersama dengan Boa, tapi hati dan pikirannya bukan pada tempatnya.

Yaa, inilah yang terbaik untuk hubungannya. Sepersekian detik kemudian mata Yunho membesar dan cepat kembali ke ranjang empuknya kemudian mengambil Ipadnya, segera dia klik kolom post pada wall post yang hendak dia kirimkan pada Hero sebelum Jihye mengacaukan semuanya tadi. Dia baru ingat akan seseorang yang sudah mengacau sistem jaringan otaknya selama 4 bulan terakhir.

"_What the_," gumam Yunho dan dengan cepat menggerak-gerakkan tangannya pada screen ipad. Matanya membesar dan keringat dingin lagi-lagi mulai mengeluar dari pori-pori kulitnya.

"_Mworago_?" Ucapnya lagi dan semakin mempercepat kerja jari-jarinya.

"_Shitt_!" Umpatnya dan menghempaskan ipadnya sembarang kemudian berdiri dengan wajah yang sulit untuk diartikan apa yang sedang dirasakannya.

"Apa-apaan ini!" Gumamnya dan berdecak.

"Aaarrrggghhh," Yunho setengah teriak dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sesuatu yang membuat pria itu cukup gusar dan terlihat frustasi terjadi pada situs jejaring sosial itu, yaa bisa atau lebih tepatnya pada Hero-nya.

.

.

.

**I Drive My Self Crazy.**

Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk ruangan kantornya. Dan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jas mahal yang dikenakana. Dibukanya layanan internet yang selalu menghubungkan pada dunia luar di mana dia bertemu orang yang kini selalu menghantui pikirannya dan tak pernah henti meski sedetikpun, Jaejoong. Tapi lagi-lagi hal yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya pada 3 hari terakhir ini didapatinya. Yunho harus menghela napas berat dan dengan raut wajah yang terlihat nampak sedih.

"Yoo, Bro!" Suara husky milik Yoochun yang tiba-tiba masuk ruangan memecahkan hening yang terjadi pada Yunho. Dengan cepat dia menatap pria yang kini sedang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Yoo," Sahut Yunho dan berusaha membalas senyum Yoochun walau pada akhirnya terlihat aneh.

"_Whats up_?" Tanya Yoochun dan mengambil posisi duduk didepan sofa Yunho.

"Hmm," gumam Yunho tidak ingin menjawab Yoochun, dan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangannya. Yaa berusaha menghindari kontak mata yang ingin dilakukan Yoochun.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yoochun dan terkekeh, Yunho mengangkat bahu dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ooh yaa, Hero-mu belum juga kembali dari _deactive _nya?" Tanya Yoochun lagi yang membuat jantung Yunho berdegup tak beraturan sekarang. Yaa, setiap kali dia mendengar nama Hero diucapakan terlebih lagi jika itu Hero-mu maka jantungnya akan bereaksi berlebih.

"Bisa kau lihat sendirikan?" sahut Yunho pelan dan memejamkan matanya terlihat begitu menyakitkan jika mengingat hal itu.

"Yaa aku tahu, dan sungguh woow aku tak bisa bohong padamu Yun, dia memang pria tapi dia mengagumkan!" Puji Yoochun pada sosok yang benar-benar membuat seluruh pikiran Yunho tertuju padanya, Jaejoong.

"Yaah jangan sekali-kali kau berani menyentuhnya, dia milikku!" Tegas Yunho dan menatap Yoochun tajam, Yoochun terkekeh.

"Yaa di RP, tapi di _real _dia _free_," sahut Yoochun dan balas menatap Yunho, membuat pria itu emosi dan semakin tajam menatapnya.

"Dia milikku, entah itu RP ataupun _real_!" Tegas Yunho dan menekankan kata **real **yang diucapkannya tadi. Yoochun tertawa, seperti sebuah lelucon yang baru saja didengarnya dan diucapkan oleh Yunho.

"Jangan bercanda Yun, kau ingin menggeser Boa dan menggantikan dengan Hero? Aah itu terdengar menakjubkan, hahaha," ucap Yoochun yang benar-benar mengira semua hal yang Yunho ucapkan adalah lelucon besar dan hal itu sukses membuat Yunho panas.

"Tapi nyatanya memang begitu Chun-ah," sahut Yunho dan menghentikan tawa Yoochun yang langsung menatap Yunho dengan matanya yang membesar.

"Kau jangan..."

"Aku serius, maka dari itu jangan sentuh dia sedikitpun, Jaejoong milikku!" Tegas Yunho lagi, dan menatap dalam mata Yoochun.

"Jaejoong ? Itu nama Hero?" Tanya Yoochun bingung.

"Yaa, Jaejoongie-ku, " jawab Yunho dan menegaskan lagi kalau Jaejoong hanya miliknya! Yoochun sedikit berdeham dan merapikan pakaiannya kemudian berdiri dari sofa empuk ruangan Yunho. Kurang enak mendengar hal yang tadi itu.

"Hmm, jangan menggunakan kata kepemilikan pada Jaejoong, dia belum menjadi milik siapapun Yun, dan sekarang aku mempunyai pertemuan penting dengan seseorang," ucap Yoochun yang mungkin sedang memancing emosi dan batas sabar seorang Jung Yunho.

Yoochun berlenggang pergi tanpa dosa dari ruangan Yunho. Dengan geram Yunho melempar bantalan sofa yang ada disampingya kearah pintu. Dia benar-benar tak bisa terima pada ucapan Yoochun barusan. Dilonggarkannya dasi yang dia rasa sangat mencekiknya ini. Jantungnya memompa cepat dan hatinya sangat gelisah. Dia cukup tahu pada keadaan yang terjadi sekarang.

"Ooh sialll," Umpat Yunho emosi dan mencoba berpikir dalam keadaan otak yang kacau dan hanya ada sosok Jaejoong dalam jaringannya.

"Ayo Yun, kau harus berpikir! Si bodoh Yoochun mengincar Hero," gumam Yunho dan mulai berjalan mondar mandir dalam ruangannya.

"Hero harus kembali, bukan Jaejoong aku harus..."

_Kriiing kriiing._

Deringan telpon kantornya membuat Yunho sedikit kaget dan berdecak kesal. Dengan cepat dia mengangkat panggilan yang ditujukan untuknya itu.

"Yaa!" sahut Yunho pada sang sekretarisnya.

"..."

"Mwo? **Magnae Evil TVXQ Max?**" Mata Yunho sedikit membesar mendengar nama yang diucapkan sekeretarisnya itu.

"..."

"Sambungkan!" Perintahnya dan sedikit berpikir, yaa dia sangat kenal nama itu.

Nama salah satu teman RP nya dan yang membuat pertanyaan Yunho adalah, tahu dari mana dia tentang Yunho? Bukankah sedikit pun Yunho tak pernah membeberkan identitas _real_nya, dan orang itu mengetahuinya cukup banyak. Bukankah itu sudah jelas dengan adanya panggilan telpon untuknya. Bahwa Max itu tahu tentang dia. Aah, Yunho begitu sangat penasaran akan itu.

"..."

"Yaa, aku sendiri," sahut Yunho terdengar tenang namun jauh didalam otaknya dia sangat ingin tau bagaimana orang ini tahu identitas _real_nya bahkan kantornya.

"..."

"_Jinja_?" Tanya Yunho dan membesarkan matanya.

" ... "

"Berikan aku alamatnya!" Pinta Yunho cepat.

" ... "

"_Okay, thank_," ucap Yunho dan menutup telpon, kemudian bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangannya.

Seringaian nakal tergambar dari sudut bibir Changmin, dia menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana jeansnya. Kemudian berseru dengan nyaring, "Waktunya pertunjukkan ! Yuhuuuu!"

Changmin mengambil setangkup roti di atas piring yang berada di meja dapur kemudian mengunyahnya dengan cepat sambil tersenyum-senyum jahil membayangkan sesuatu yang ada di dalam otaknya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong diam dan memandangi gelas capuccinonya yang beberapa saat lalu disajikan oleh pelayan. Dihelanya napas panjang dan menatap nelangsa seluruh isi _caffe _ini. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca dan pikirannya seakan kembali ke hari tepat di mana dia bertemu dengan Yunho beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Kenapa _Oppa_?" Tanya seorang gadis yang di depannya dan tersenyum manis.

"Aah, tidak apa-apa," dengan cepat Jaejoong menggeleng dan balas tersenyum tipis.

"Ooh, ku pikir sebentar lagi Changmin akan datang," Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar nama Changmin disebut oleh gadis ini.

"Changmin?" Tanyanya sedikit penasaran.

"Iya _Oppa_, dia akan menjemputku, dan dia bilang..."

_Dddrrrtt dddrrttt._

Gadis itu dengan cekatan mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja. Kemudian tersenyum ke arah Jaejoong dan membaca pesan teks yang tadi masuk.

"_Oppa_, maaf aku harus pergi sekarang, Changmin Oppa menyuruhku untuk menemuinya," ucap si gadis dan segera bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Jaejoong menatapnya sedikit melongo dan bingung.

"Sampai nanti, Oppa," ucapnya lagi dan melambaikan tangannya sembari berjalan menjauh dari meja yang di tempatinya bersama Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Kemudian tersenyum lembut dan mulai menyesap capuccinonya. Yaa sesaat tadi dia cukup bingung, bukankah Changmin sendiri yang meminta gadis itu untuk menemani kemanapun Jaejoong pergi beberapa hari ini? Tapi entahlah kenapa hari ini Changmin malah menyuruh gadis itu menemuinya dan meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Namun secepat itu juga pikirannya berjalan dengan baik, aah mungkin saja Changmin merindukan _couple _RP nya dan kekasih _real_nya itu. Dan hal itu sungguh sangat wajar, tentu Jaejoong sangat mengerti akan yang begitu.

Kembali diedarkannya pandangan keseluruh _caffe _ini. Bagai memutar kembali moment pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Yunho secara _real_. Begitu sangat manis dan tentu tanpa harus mengingat bagian yang pahit ketika pria ituu mengetahui dia seorang pria sama seperti dirinya.

"Yunho yah, _bogoshipo_," gumamnya lirih dan menghela napas panjang lagi.

"Jaejoong _Hyung_," panggil suara dolphin yang begitu sangat dikenalnya ini. Jaejoong segera mendongak dan menatap pria imut yang ada di depan mejanya.

"Suie?" Ucapnya dan membuat kerutan pada kening.

"_Ne Hyung, waeyo?_" Sahut Junsu dan mendaratkan pantat sexy nya itu pada kursi yang tadi di tempati oleh _couple _RP nya Changmin.

"_A..aniyo, _tapi dari mana kau bisa tau aku berada di sini?" Tanya heran Jaejoong, dia sungguh sangat penasaran akan hal itu. Bukankah yang mengetahui dia suka mengunjungi tempat ini hanya Changmin dan kekasihnya dan juga Yunho, mungkin.

"Mwo ? Kau lupa _Hyung _? Changmin bilang kau akan mentraktir kami makan siang hari ini," jawab Junsu dan sedikit membesarkan matanya. Sungguh tak percaya jika Jaejoong lupa atau menjadikan hal yang dia ucapkan sebagai lelucon.

"Aah iya Su, maaf akku sedang melamun tadi jadi lupa akan hal itu," Jaejoong tersenyum tipis kearah Junsu yang kini tersenyum manis.

Jujur Jaejoong kurang mengerti akan perkataan Junsu, tapi dia hanya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan pria itu. Lagi pula itu hanya sebuah traktiran makan siang kecil, tak akan pernah bermasalah untuknya.

"Mana Changmin, kenapa dia belum datang Hyung?" Tanya Junsu heran.

Biasanya Changmin selalu datang paling pertama jika dalam acara makan-makan gratis. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, bukankah hal itu juga yang baru saja dipikirkannya dan ingin dipertanyakannya pada Junsu. Terlebih lagi bukankah Changmin akan pergi dengan kekasihnya tadi. Membingungkan.

"Entahlah," sahut Jaejoong tidak yakin, tentu tidak pasalnya dia sendiri kurang paham dengan keadaan sekarang.

"Aah, mungkin dia lagi mampir ke toko roti ataupun mini market dahulu untuk membeli beberapa makanan yang tak bisa lepas darinya itu," ujar Junsu asal dan memandang _caffe _yang cukup mewah dan nyaman ini.

"Hmm mungkin saja su, lalu kau ingin pesan apa?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Junsu.

"Hmm apa ya... Aku ingin..."

"_Annyeong_," sapaan hangat ini kontan membuat Jaejoong dan Junsu menatap pada seorang pria yang kini sedang menyungingkan senyum mautnya.

"_Ne annyeong,_" sahut Jaejoong dengan ekspresi yang sedikit bingung, sedangkan Junsu kedua matanya sedang asik berjelajah dari atas hingga bawah tubuh pria itu.

"Hero From TVXQ?" Tanya si pria ramah pada Jaejoong.

"Ya," Sahut Jaejoong semakin bingung.

Dari mana sang pria tahu nama RP nya? Apa pria itu adalah seseorang yang mungkin bermain permainan sepertinya? Lalu bagaimana bisa mengenali Jaejoong ? Bukankah hanya Yunho yang pernah bertemunya secara nyata selain Changmin dan Junsu, tentunya.

"Aah, senang bertemu denganmu di kehidupan nyata Jaejoong, aku **Micky From TVXQ.**"

kedua mata Jaejoong membesar sempurna, begitupun dengan Junsu yang mulutnya juga ikut menganga lebar.

"Mi... Micky?" Tanya Junsu dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Ya, Micky, aku RP dengan nama itu, nama _real _ku Park Yoochun," jawab Yoochun dan tersenyum manis.

"Tunggu, tunggu, dari mana kau mengetahui nama real ku Yoochun-_sshi?_" Tanya cepat Jaejoong ketika dia menyadari pria itu menyebut nya ' Jaejoong '.

Yoochun terkekeh pelan, "Kau benar-benar menggemaskan Jaejoong," sahut Yoochun dan menarik salah satu kursi yang ada.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Jaejoong heran, sedangkan Junsu dia masih terperanjat kaget dan mematung di tempatnya.

"Bukankah kita sudah melakukan kontak selama 3 hari ini Jaejoong? Astaga apa kau lupa atau kau hanya ingin mengetes ku saja?" Yoochun menatap Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat bingung dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, berpikir.

"Aku..."

"_Hyung_, apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Junsu langsung ketika dia menyadari satu hal yang membuatnya ' panas '.

"Eeh? Maksudmu Su?" Tanya Jaejoong sangat heran dengan keadaan ini. Dia menatap Junsu polos.

Junsu berdecak dan membuang mukanya. "Jangan berpura-pura polos _Hyung_, kau tahu kan nama RP nya siapa?" Tanya Junsu ketus.

Jaejoong sedikit kaget dengan nada bicara Junsu yang tidak bersahabat sekarang. Dia tau apa yang dimaksud Junsu, tapi dia sungguh sangat bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Yoochun tadi.

"Aku tau, Yoochun-_sshi _adalah _couple _RP mu, tapi aku sungguh tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini Su," Jelas Jaejoong mencoba untuk tenang dalam situasi yang benar-benar tidak dipahaminya.

Kedua mata Yoochun membesar sempurna sesaat setelah Jaejoong mengatakan yang membuat hatinya bagai diledupkan secara dadakan.

"Lalu apa maksud semua ini? Apa kau main belakang..."

"Jadi kau, **Xiah From TVXQ?**" Tanya Yoochun dan menatap Junsu yang sekarang menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan cairan bening yang ingin lolos dari mata sipitnya.

"Eoh, aku Xiah, Xiah yang bodoh!" Sahut Junsu setengah emosi.

Yoochun menggaruk tengkuknya dan menatap datar meja, entahlah hatinya benar-benar bergemuruh hebat dan dia sungguh gugup sekarang.

"Suie, aku sungguh tidak tau apapun soal ini, aku..."

"Cukup _Hyung_, cukup! Aku tau, aku sangat paham kau dan Yoochun bermain-main di belakangku, kan ? Ciiih ku pikir kau..."

"Siapa yang bermain dengan siapa?" Semua menatap ke arah pria yang kini tengah berdiri disamping meja mereka.

"Yunho," Gumam Jaejoong dan menatap lekat wajah tampan Yunho yang dirinduinya.

Yoochun bangkit dari duduknya. "Yunho, sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Yoochun gugup dengan pertanyaan bodoh yang diajukan olehnya. Yunho menatap tajam Yoochun yang tersenyum hambar.

"Jawab! Siapa yang bermain dengan siapa?" Bentak yunho membuat 3 orang pria ini tersentak.

"Tidak ada yang..."

"Jaejoong _Hyung _dan Yoochun!" Sahut Junsu menatap tajam Jaejoong yang hanya diam.

"_Mwo_? Bukan, kau salah baby _dolphin_, aku tidak berselingkuh dengan Hero ataupun Jaejoong," bantah Yoochun cepat. Entahlah dia sungguh tak enak jika disebut berselingkuh dengan Jaejoong ataupun Hero.

"Ooh ya? Lalu siapa yang jelas-jelas ingin mengganti _account _RP nya dengan U-know jika si Hero mau menerimanya?" Tanya Junsu dan kontan membuat Yoochun diam.

Yunho menatap tajam Jaejoong yang diam dan menunduk. Ada sejuta arti dalam tatapan setajam musang Yunho.

"Kau benar-benar bajingan Micky," ucap Junsu dan bergegas beranjak dari meja di mana sang pemain RP sedang berkumpul ini. Yoochun sedikit melongo dan menatap kepergian Junsu.

"_Aaiish_," umpat Yoochun pelan kemudian menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian. Lalu secepatnya meninggalkan kedua pria ini untuk mengejar Junsu yang sudah membuat hatinya kalang kabut.

Kini tinggalah Yunho dan Jaejoong, Jaejoong masih diam dan menunduk tak berani menatap mata musang yang kini menatapnya intens. Yunho menarik napasnya dan duduk di kursi yang tadi di tempati Junsu.

"Apa semua itu benar Jaejoongie?" Tanya Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit kaget.

"Ma..maksudmu?" Tanya balik Jaejoong atas pertanyaan yang tak dimengertinya.

"Kau main belakang dengan Yoochun?" Tanya Yunho dan tak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari paras cantik Jaejoong yang terlihat bingung.

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti tentang semua yang terjadi hari ini Yunho-_sshi,_" jawab Jaejoong dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Dia berusaha bersikap formal pada Yunho saat ini. Tentu, karna bayangan pahit akan pertemuan pertama mereka membuatnya sedikit trauma untuk bersikap seperti hari itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yunho dan terkekeh pelan, Jaejoong memberanikan diri melirik ke arah Yunho.

"Sungguh, aku tak mengerti apapun tentang ini."

"Apa sekarang kau berpura-pura polos di depanku, Boo? Hmm atau kau ingin mencoba menguji emosiku lagi?" Tanya Yunho halus.

Hal itu begitu sangat menusuk bagi Jaejoong dan langsung menatap wajah Yunho tak mengerti. Juga Jaejoong tidak menyadari dengan panggilan yang diucapkan Yunho untuknya, jika dia mendengarnya mungkin sekarang hatinya bersorak senang.

"Yun aku..."

"Oppa," Jaejoong dan Yunho menatap gadis yang kini tersenyum manis pada mereka.

"Eeh kau ke..."

"_Oppa_, aku tinggal sebentar ternyata bertemu teman _Oppa_, hmm tapi aku ingin pulang sekarang _Oppa_, ayo," ucap si gadis dan menarik lengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bingung dan otaknya benar-benar tak bisa berpikir. Kenapa couple RP Changmin datang lagi dan bersikap yang dia sendiri tak mengerti.

Yunho menatap tajam permandangan yang sukses membuat hatinya panas. Rahangnya terkantup rapat dan dari balik bawah meja, tangannya mengepal erat. Dia sungguh tak bisa terima dengan _scene _yang sekarang.

" Ayo _Oppa _kita pergi. Teman Joongie _Oppa, annyeong,_ sampai jumpa lagi, maaf aku dan _Oppa _tersayang harus pergi," ujar gadis ini centil dan menggandeng mesra lengan Jaejoong sembari menariknya berjalan menjauh dari meja _caffe _yang di tempatinya tadi.

Yunho menggebrak meja _caffe _emosi, memancing para pengunjung lain menatapnya bingung sekaligus horor.

"WTF!" Umpatnya kesal dan melonggarkan dasinya lagi-lagi.

"Siapa gadis centil itu?! Apa-apaan dia, seenaknya saja mengambil Jaejoong-ku," geram Yunho dan mencoba berpikir di tengah sulutan rasa emosi dan cemburunya yang menjadi satu.

**Inconsolabe**

Changmin tertawa puas ketika melihat status-status yang galau berhamburan di _wall _U-know Leader TVXQ atau lebih tepatnya milik Jung Yunho. Jaejoong menatap pria tinggi ini bingung, sedari tadi dia meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi di _caffe _tadi. Namun Changmin hanya bilang ' _sabar hyung, tinggal memetik apa yang kita inginkan_ ' dah hal itu malah menambah rasa penasaran Jaejoong tentang hal itu.

"Katakan padaku Min, apa yang terjadi hari ini dan kenapa kekasihmu membawaku menjauh dari Yunho? Kau tau kan aku sangat merindukan dia," ucap Jaejoong untuk kesekian kalinya dia bertanya perihal di _caffe _itu.

"Aku tau _Hyung_, tapi lihatlah ini," Changmin memutar laptop milik Jaejoong yang sudah beberapa hari ini di tangannya dan menunjukkan pada Jaejoong facebook milik orang yang benar-benar dicintainya itu.

"Apa ini?" Gumam Jaejoong terperangah hebat ketika membaca status-status penuh emosi dari rasa cemburu dan juga sangat galau milik Yunho.

**'Yaaah girl! HE IS MINE ! Just MINE ever and forever ! RP and REAL life!'**

**'What should I do?! I want my Hero really !'**

**'Dont touch him or I'll killing you !'**

**'I miss my Hero so badly... I love you Boo.'**

**'My Baby Noo where are you now ? I'm really need you, I'm so sorry I'm too selfish and I'm so stupid, please Boo come back."**

Begitulah status-status yang dituliskan Yunho pada hari ini. Sangat jarang Yunho membuat status terlebih lagi seperti itu. Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat tadi.

"Ini benar-benar _account _milik Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Changmin yang terkekeh mendengar pertaanyaan polos Jaejoong.

"Sudah jelaskan _Hyung_, U-know Leader TVXQ?" jawab Changmin dan kembali memutar laptop menghadapnya.

"Min, kau apakan dia ? Kenapa dia menjadi..."

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja, aku akan menepati janjiku padamu sebentar lagi!" Smirk samar terlihat dari bibir pria itu.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. Dia sungguh sangat merindukan Yunho dan melihat status-status Yunho tadi ingin rasanya dia membalasnya dan mengatakan kalau dia hanya milik pria itu. Bukankah hal itu terlalu mudah rasanya buat Yunho setelah semuanya dan beruntung yang mengambil alih permainan sekarang adalah Changmin.

"Min-ah, setidaknya kau kembalikan ponselku, aku sangat bosan," rengek Jaejoong dan memberikan _puppy eyes _andalannya pada Changmin.

"Jangan merengek soal itu lagi, sudah ku duga bertemu dengan Yunho tadi membuat kau menjadi seperti ini, kau pasti akan membuka _account _mu dan mengacaukan rencanaku ! Tidak _Hyung_, tidak akan ku biarkan!" Tegas Changmin terdengar kejam untuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong semakin mempoutkan bibir cherrynya. Tak dielaknya dia sangat senang bertemu Yunho dan membuat suasana hatinya lebih baik. Meski kata-kata Yunho tadi menusuk hatinya. Setelah dia membaca status-status Yunho barusan. Rasanya senyum cerah mengembang ingin di lukiskannya pada wajah cantiknya.

Tentu, dia mengetahui satu hal, Yunho yang beberapa minggu lalu menyakiti perasaannya dan mencampakkannya dalam kehidupan RP dan real mereka kini benar-benar berubah dan mengejar dirinya. Entahlah sihir apa yang diberikan Changmin pada pria itu.

yang jelas Jaejoong begitu sangat berterima kasih padanya. Dan tentu, meski perasaan hatinya sangat menggebu-gebu karena merindukan Yunho, Jaejoong tak ingin menghancurkan seluruh kerja keras Changmin. Dan bukankah selama ini Changmin adalah pendengar dan pemberi solusi yang sangat baik untuknya ?

"_Gomawo _Min-ah," ucap Jaejoong dan tersenyum manis pada Changmin yang menatapnya sekilas kemudian terkekeh ringan sembari memainkan jemarinya di keyboard laptop Jaejoong.

"Tak perlu sungkan _Hyung_, kau _Hyungku _dan aku menyayangimu," sahut Changmin yang masih sibuk dan pikiran-pikirannya terlalu kreatif untuk melakukan sesuatu yang ada diotaknya.

' _Tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengubah Role Players menjadi Real... ' _

.

.

.

Yunho menatap tajam Yoochun yang kini tengah mengeluarkan keringat-keringat dingin dari pori-pori kulitnya. Sedari 10 menit yang lalu dia hanya diam dan menunggu Yunho berbicara, namun sepatah katapun tak keluar dari mulut Yunho, dia hanya menatap tajam Yoochun.

Yoochun menghela napas panjangnya. Baginya ditatap seperti ini oleh Yunho sangat menyakitkan dibanding Yunho mengomel memarahinya. Tentu dia sangat tahu di mana letak kesalahannya yang membuat seorang Jung Yunho emosi.

"Hmm baiklah, Yun. Aku mengaku salah karena kejadian hari ini," ujar Yoochun pada akhirnya, dia sangat tidak tahan kedua mata musang itu mentapnya terus menerus.

"Bukankah sudah ku peringatkan sebelumnya Yoochun?" Tanya Yunho dingin dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Maaf, aku pikir kau hanya main-main dengan itu, dan lagi kau mempunyai Boa jadi ku pikir..."

"Apa ada nada main-main pada ucapanku itu eoh?" Tanya Yunho lagi dan sedikit membentak Yoochun yang lagi merangkai kata-kata pembelaan yang logis untuk dirinya. Yoochun sedikit mendesah, dia cukup tahu emosi Yunho kini sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk merebut Jaejoong darimu Yunho,_ I swear _!" Tegas Yoochun lagi mencoba meyakinkan Yunho.

Setidaknya yang diucapkannya itu benar untuk sekarang. Meski pada awalnya mungkin dia memang ingin merebut Hero ataupun Jaejoong, tapi setelah mempunyai konflik yang cukup rumit dengan Xiah atau Junsu. Haluannya pun berubah.

Entah Yoochun sendiri kurang mengerti pada perasaannya namun dia hanya mengikuti intuisi yang berjalan di dalam dirinya. Dan begitulah akhirnya dia mengejar Junsu, dan pertengkaran yang cukup hebat terjadi antara mereka. Jujur Yoochun sangat benci dengan keadaan sekarang.

"Berbohonglah Yoochun, berbohonglah sampai... "

"_Okay bro ! _Terserah kau mau berpikir apa tentangku, tapi maaf untuk sekarang aku butuh ketenangan. Aku sedang dan dalam sebuah konflik yang besar dengan _baby dolphin_-ku karna di _caffe _tadi, jadi terserahmu lah jika kau mau berkata apapun tentangku, maaf aku harus pergi." Potong cepat Yoochun dan beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya.

Yaa dia cukup tau konsekuensi yang mungkin dia dapat karna melawan seorang Jung Yunho. Tapi hal itu tidaklah penting buat Yoochun sekarang, bagaimana bisa berpikir jernih tentang itu sedangkan yang didalam kepalanya hanya Xiah atau Junsu yang memenuhinya.

Yunho sedikit terperangah melihat kepergian Yoochun dari dalam kantornya. Namun sesaat kemudian dia terkekeh pelan seakan melupakan emosinya pada orang itu beberapa saat lalu.

"_I got you_, Chun-ah," gumamnya dan mengukir senyum mahal yang indah.

Yunho mengeluarkan ponselnya dan dengan ragu dia memasuki menu layanan internetnya. Sejenak Yunho mendesah pelan sebelum melihat _notification_nya yang cukup banyak. Yaa, seperti 3 hari belakangan ini tidak ada yang menarik dari _notificationnya _itu, tentu tidak akan ada yang menarik jika tanpa ada Hero From TVXQ yang mengisinya.

"Pasti akan sama saja," gumamnya dengan nada yang penuh kekecewaan.

Namun sepersekian detik berikutnya sepasang mata musangnya membesar sempurna dan dengan cepat jarinya mengklik _notification _yang sungguh membuat hatinya bagai boom waktu dan jantungnya kembali berdetak tak karuan.

**'Tonight in caffe !'**

Yunho mengusap-usap kedua mata musangnya, takut jika hal yang dilihatnya hanyalah sebuah ilusinya semata. Tapi, berulang kali hal itu dilakukannya tak pernah merubah sedikitpun pesan _wall _yang ada. Jadi ini sungguh nyata dan Yunho membuka mulutnya lebar, seakan takjub dengan wall itu.

Bahkan hati dan jantungnya mengalunkan dentuman musik yang terdengar syahdu bagi jiwanya sendiri yang selalu merasa tak tenang dan bingung selama beberapa minggu ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You and Me is Alright!**

Jaejoong menatap bingung _caffe _yang baru tadi siang dikunjunginya. Bibir cherrynya mempout dan otaknya sedikit bingung memikirkan tentang apa yang direncanakan oleh Changmin untuknya. Terlebih lagi sebelum pergi tadi Changmin mengembalikan ponselnya. Ini semakin membuatnya heran.

Tapi kata-kata pria itu cukup membuatnya sedikit mengerti. Changmin bilang, Jaejoong akan bertemu orang spesial, meski dia cukup yakin siapa orang itu tapi tetap saja dia belum melihat sosok yang dimaksud.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri dan mengeluarkan ponselnya hendak membuka layanan internet yang sudah cukup lama tidak dikunjunginya.

"_Annyeong _Boo." Jaejoong terlonjak kaget dengaan sapaan yang baru saja ditujukan padanya, hampir saja dia melemparkan ponselnya atas keterkejutan tadi.

"_Ne annyeong_," sahut Jaejoong dan mendongak menatap orang yang membuatnya sedikit panik dan tak bisa mengendalikan pikiran dan sikap tenangnya ini. Terlebih lagi jantungnya berdetak cepat dan bersahut-sahutan dengan hatinya.

Kedua mata besar Jaejoong semakin membesar, ketika melihat senyum manis yang mengembang di bibir pria bermata musang yang menatapnya mesra.

"Yunho," gumamnya pelan dan mengekori gerak-gerik Yunho yang tengah duduk di kursi di depannya.

"Kenapa Boojae?" Tanya Yunho dan membuat dada Jaejoong naik turun dengan cepat dan tak beraturan.

Tentu, dia dengan sangat jelas mendengar Yunho memanggilnya Boojae. Dan hal itulah yang menyebabkannya menjadi lebih melambung dari pada pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Yunho tersenyum yang membuat Jaejoong semakin jatuh dalam pesonanya tiada tara.

"Kenapa cuma diam Boo?" Tanya Yunho lagi dan menyentuh pipi putih Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedikit kaget dan dengan cepat dia menepis tangan Yunho.

"Maaf Yunho-_sshi_, aku sungguh tak menyangka kau berada disini," ucap Jaejoong yang tengah berhasil menguasai dirinya meski dadanya tak bisa dikendalikan.

"Yunho-_sshi_? Gumam Yunho terdengar kecewa, ketika dia menyadari betapa formalnya Jaejoong menyebutnya. Yaa, tentu Jaejoong cukup belajar dari kesalahannya dulu, dia tak ingin terburu-buru dan mendapati sakit itu lagi.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini Yun..."

"Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan sedikit lebih mesra misalnya seperti _honey_, kau biasa memanggilku begitukan?" Potong cepat Yunho sebelum dia mendengar hal yang membuatnya kecewa dan kehilangan percaya diri.

Jaejoong diam sejenak, berpikir. Sungguh dia mengagumi atas apa yang dilakukan Changmin pada Yunho dan hatinya semakin senang mendengar Yunho yang memintanya bersikap mesra.

"Tapi aku dan kau cuma sebatas teman di dunia nyata Yunho-_sshi_, aku tak ingin..."

"Ayolah, Boo. Aku ingin kau memanggilku begitu, atau apapun yang biasa kau panggil, Sayang." Kali ini cukup dengan nada yang tegas diucapkan Yunho. Sehingga mengundang senyum tipis di bibir Jaejoong.

"Tapi sungguh Yun, kita hanya..."

"Aku tidak peduli Jae. Aku mencintaimu seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya dalam permainan ataupun kenyataan._ I love you_, Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong membesarkan mata lagi dan mulutnya sedikit membuka. Dia cukup takjub dengan kata-kata Yunho tadi. Sedikit lebih cepat yang dia perkirakan sebelumnya. "Uumm Yun," panggil Jaejoong sedikit malu setelah hening sempat terjadi diantara mereka.

"Yaa Luv?" Tanya cepat Yunho yang teramat gugup menanti ucapan atas pernyataannya tadi.

"Kau serius dengan itu?" Tanya Jaejoong, hanya ingin meyakinkan lagi. Dia takut jika Yunho hanya main-main dan membuatnya terjatuh untuk kesekian kalinya lagi.

"Tak pernah seserius ini. Sayangku," jawab Yunho dan memberanikan diri menyentuh jemari Jaejoong yang bebas dan membuat pipi putih Jaejoong bersemu merah.

"Yunnie," panggil Jaejoong dan dengan cepat Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang memberikan panggilan baru untuknya.

"Hmm?"

"_I love you too,_" sahut Jaejoong dan menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah namun gagal.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin mengulur-ngulur sedikit waktu untuk menjawab pernyataan cinta nyata Yunho tadi. Yaa, sebatas hanya ingin mengetes sesuatu, namun perasaannya tak bisa dikendalikan. Terlebih lagi ketika Yunho menyentuh jemarinya, rasanya sedikit tersengat aliran listrik yang membuatnya ketagihan dan ingin disentuh lebih oleh pria yang sukses membuatnya jatuh cinta dalam dunia RP dan nyata.

Beberapa menit Yunho dan Jaejoong berpandangan. Mengartikan tatapan yang penuh arti dari masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Yunho terkekeh dan mencubit gemas pipi Jaejoong.

"Kau sangat _cute _Boo," ucap Yunho dan mendapat respon poutan bibir dari Jaejoong.

"Yunho-ah, Yunnie, Bear..."

"Ayo ikut aku," Yunho bangkit dari kursinya dan mengulurkan tangan ke arah Jaejoong.

"Mau kemana? Kita belum memesan apapun disini."

"Hmm, ke tempat yang akan kita kunjungi bersama, kita akan memesan apapun lain kali di sini, Sayang."

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut dan menyambut uluran tangan Yunho dengan senang. Yaa, asalkan bersama dengan Yunho kemanapun dia pergi dia pasti akan merasa senang, karna Yunho adalah kebahagiaan yang nyata buatnya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sengaja melakukan semua itu hmm?" Tanya Yunho yang kini memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang dengan erat. Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu, dia kurang mengerti dengan apa yang dipertanyakan Yunho sedari tadi.

"Aku..."

"Kau tau Boo, betapa panik dan cemburunya aku waktu itu? Kau sengaja ingin menguji perasaanku?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

Kali ini Jaejoong tersenyum lembut, dia cukup mengerti apa yang selama ini terjadi selama Changmin mengambil alih semua miliknya yang dapat terhubung ke dunia luar dari cerita Yunho tadi.

"Jika tidak begitu maka kita tidak akan bersama sekarang Yunnie, kau masih tidak mengacuhkanku dan kau tak akan mau mengakui perasaanmu padaku," sahut Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Dia sangat sadar mungkin yang dikatakan Jaejoong benar, jika dia tidak cemburu maka mungkin mereka akan lebih menjauh dan tak akan seperti ini. "Maaf Boo, aku hanya..."

"Aku mengerti Yunnie, sangat mengerti " ucap Jaejoong dan mendongak mencoba menatap Yunho yang masih sangat erat memeluknya disebuah pinggiran sungai han. Yunho mengecup singkat bibir cherry Jaejoong.

"Aku tak mengira kau sangat cantik Boo," ucap Yunho dan membuat pipi Jaejoong memerah sempurna lagi.

Perlahan Yunho memutar tubuh Jaejoong menghadapnya kemudian memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong yang membuatnya cukup kaget saat pertama kali dia memeluk namja cantik yang begitu spesial dan _limited edition _dalam dunia ini.

"Uummm Yunnie," panggil Jaejoong sedikit malu dan mengusap-usap dada Yunho lembut.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan siapapun yang menyukaimu dari sekarang Boo, di RP ataupun di _real_, yang penting kau menyukaiku, mencintaiku dan kau hanya milikku!" Ucap tegas Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong menatapnya sedikit bingung.

"Yun..." Jaejoong sedikit membesarkan matanya ketika bibir Yunho mendarat sempurna di bibirnya.

Cukup kaget, tapi Jaejoong membiarkan pria itu menciumnya dengan penuh cinta. Hubungan baru dan sebenarnya akan dimulai dari sekarang. Dan Jaejoong yakin, bahwa cinta mereka akan terus terjalin meski nantinya akan meninggalkan dunia role players. Tentu, karena dari sekarang mereka sudah resmi bersama.

Akan banyak hal yang terjadi kedepan sana, dan akan banyak hal yang manis akan tercipta. Yang jelas, mereka melakukannya karna rasa suka dan gejolak cinta yang menggebu dalam hati masing-masing. Mereka nyata sekarang. Bukan dalam role players lagi, tapi dalam kehidupan sebenarnya.

Jangan pernah salahkan perasaan mu karna sebuah dunia yang bernama role players. Jika kau tak ingin merasakan setiap moment yang terjadi pada dunia itu, janganlah pernah kenal dunia RP, cepat selamatkan dirimu dan menarik diri dari games yang membuatmu tak bisa mengontrol emosi !

.

.

.

**Finish**.

_**Hey, ini memang hanya permainan. Tapi ini permainan yang menggunakan hati kamu untuk setiap moment! Jadi sangat berbahaya, dan berhati-hatilah untuk dunia RP yang kamu mainkan. Kita tidak perlu alasan atau sepatah kata untuk jatuh cinta dengan seseorang. Karena cinta bukan sesuatu yang dapat kamu kontrol pada siapa kamu akan memberikan hati kamu.**_

.

.

.

EYD ga beraturan, Typo dimana, -bow- .

Hhhhhh akhirnya xD . Editnya susah cyiin lama bingit makan waktu.

**6 Januari 2013. Tanggal FFnya rampung xD .**

Okey, buat si Changmin -plaak- **rizqicassie**, Eoh ? Si itu (?) sejujurnya hyung ga tau soal dia. Ga tau apa" lagian dia kan belum jadi couple hyung di RP. Baru deket kenal lama sih. Kalau yang couple kemarin hyung tau luar dalam (?) XD . Diih Min, hyung tau kamu siapa di kasih tau sama salena tuh xD . Tapi emang udah feeling ke kamu :p .

Kamu kan juga anak RP kemarin pernah couplean sama siapa ?

Nah yang lainnya keknya juga ada yang pernah main RP ya, hahaha ~ ngerti dong pastinya ya ~ maaf ga bisa balas reviews nya ~ aku ngeditnya udah lebih 2 jam ini -_- capek ni tangan pegel -slaap- .

Inget ya, jangan main RP, cuma saran nanti sendirnya yang syusah cyiiiiiin ~ .

Ketemu lagi di ff yang lain entar kalau Misscel update ~ sabar aja ya ditungguin ~ .

**Ada yang mau PDFnya ini FF ? Aku kasih cuma" tapi jangan di sebarin -plaak plook- PM aja di FB lah, ga tau fb aku search aja uname ffn ini :v .**

**Thank For Reading and Reviews ~**

**Misscel ~**

.

.

.


End file.
